Blast From The Past
by VanityMayhem
Summary: They had a affair 14 years ago. No one knew, not even his worst enemy, who happened to be her brother. November 9th, he left her high and dry. 13 years later he's back. Is the love still there? Takes place 1996-1997 and 2010
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so I've decided to do another story. I think this one will be better than Strange Love, just because I've had this story in my mind for a long time. Strange Love, was done from the top of my head, not knowing where I was going with it. This is totally different. I'm going to try and stay with the dates and matches, where everything happened. Although this chapter is going to be shirt… I hope you all enjoy it anyway.**

**I own nothing, only Nicole. Oh how I wished I owned them all! ****J**

**Disclaimer: It's been 13 years since Nicole has seen him. And now he's back. Is the love still there? Has she truly gotten over him? Takes place between 1996-1997 and 2010.**

**Mentions of The Clique, Hart Foundation, Lita, and Randy Orton.**

**

* * *

**

Did Nicole just hear right? _He _returning to Raw as guest host. It couldn't be true, it wasn't. As much as she didn't want it to be true…it was. The same man who left her almost 13 years ago.

_It was 1 o'clock in the morning. A heartbroken, 25 year old Nicole Michaels stood in the middle of her hotel room, staring at the man she thought was the love of her life. He had his back turned to her. "So this is it?" she asked with a lump in her throat. "You're just going to throw this whole relationship away?" He didn't say anything. Nicole nodded to herself silently. She was just about to tell him to get out when he finally spoke. _

"_We both knew this wasn't going to work." Where the hell was this coming from? "It's been working for 11 months!" She screamed. "Now you're just turning your back on what we have, because of some stupid belt." "I got screwed in my own hometown Nikki!" he yelled back. "Besides, it's real obvious Vince doesn't want me here." There was silence between the two. "Did you even try and negotiate something with Vince, and stay with the WWF?" "I tried as hard as I could," he said. _

_Nicole couldn't even bare to look at him. "So I guess this is it." saying it more as a statement. "Can it please not end this way?" he pleaded. The brunette simply shook her head, "Just get out." And with that, Bret Hart walked out the door and out of her life…forever._

Why did he have to be coming back? Just why. But it didn't matter, she was happily married, with two beautiful kids.

"You ready to go?" her husband asked. Nicole looked up and saw the large frame of Triple H. She shook her head, "Yea I'm ready." Hunter studied her for a moment. She seemed out of it. "Are you okay?" he said while grabbing her bags. "Yea I'm fine," she said giving him a small smile.

They got out to the parking lot, where her brother, Shawn was waiting for them. Whoa, how would the situation between Bret and Shawn work out? All she knew was when January 4th got here, she would be standing face to face with her former love, Bret Hart.

* * *

**Well tell me what you think. Should I keep going or quit? Please review**


	2. Chapter 2

**New chapter…yay! I really hope this story gets reviews!**

**

* * *

**

_Nicole Elizabeth Hickenbottom began her career, June 24, 1996. Her ring name was Nicole Michaels. Now you maybe thinking…"Michaels?" Sounds familiar. It could mean one of two things. She's related to Bret Michaels or Shawn Michaels. Since she is going into the wrestling scene, we'll go with opinion two. _

_Shawn is 8 years older than her. He's been in the wrestling business for 11 years now. He was basically Nicole's protector. Has been for many years. Every since she was 16. Even though they're far apart in age, they were still close in heart. Now that she's joining the Wrestling Federation, Shawn's been even more protective of his baby sister. He didn't want her hanging around the creeps that were in the business. Some of them were okay, but others…um not so much._

_Shawn was walking down the hall with Nicole, showing her the arena, when Kevin Nash walked up. "Hey, you made it," he said giving Nicole a big hug. "Yeah, I finally after 4 years," she said with a smile. "We officially have our "Clique Chick", Shawn laughed. _

"_I'm going to catering. You guys want anything?" Nicole asked the guys. "No, I'm fine," Kevin said. "I'll just meet you there in a minute," her brother said. "Okay." _

_When she was out of earshot, Shawn turned to Kevin. "I know what you're going to say," Kevin told him. "She's your little sister and you want all me, including Hunter, Kid, and Scott, to watch over her. And make sure she doesn't get hurt. I know don't worry," he smiled. Shawn smiled back. "Thanks Kev," _

Hunter noticed Nicole's quietness, but decided not to say anything. Maybe she was just tired. Things have been kind of stressful for her. The WWE creative team keep saying, they have nothing for her at the moment. She was out of action for a year and a half, due to giving birth to the kids. She hasn't wrestled since April of '07. Now it's December of '09. The creative team did put her in a storyline with Triple H and Randy Orton, leading up to WrestleMania 25. Nicole enjoyed it, but it made her look like a damsel in distress. She was the complete opposite. Nicole used to wrestle guys all the time. People like, Chris Jericho, the late, great, Eddie Guerrero, Kane, Edge and more. Now she was looking like the rest of the Divas…helpless. And that pissed her off.

"You okay sweetheart?" Hunter finally asked, with his eyes still on the road. "Yeah babe, I'm fine," she said giving him a small smile.

Another moment of silence took upon the car.

"Hey Shawn, why are you so quiet tonight?" he asked looking in the rearview mirror, then back on the road. "Nothing, just thinking," Shawn said. Hunter sighed, "About Bret," Shawn turned and looked out the window, "Yeah," "Shawn, I told you not to go snooping in Vince's business. You wouldn't like the outcome-" "Look! I don't need you putting your two cents in it right now," Shawn interrupted. "I knew what I was doing," Nicole absolutely hated it, when the two of them fought. It was stupid and pointless. "Can you guys not argue about this right now?" Nicole said, to no one in particular. The men both became quiet.

After 15 minutes of frustrating silence, the trio got to the hotel. They still didn't say a word to one another. Hunter asked the clerk behind the desk, for the room key. And started walking towards the elevator. Nicole hung back, to talk to Shawn. "You alright?" she asked. Shawn nodded. "It just gets on my nerves when Hunter tells me what I should and shouldn't do," Nicole patted him on the shoulder. "He's just looking out for you,"

The thing that was funny about what she just said was, that was the same thing Kevin used to tell her, when she felt like Shawn was being over protective.

_Nicole was in catering grabbing a bottle of water, when she felt a tap on her shoulder. Long and behold, it was Bret "Hitman" Hart, a three-time WWF Champion and son of the legendary, Stu Hart. _

"_Hi," Nicole said extending her hand out to him. "I'm Nicole," she said to him, just in case he had forgotten, since they last time they met. "Of course, I remember you," Bret said shaking her hand. The rookie's breath was taken from her, just by the feel of his hand in hers. "Nice to meet you again. So are you here for good?" he asked. "Yes, finally," she replied. Bret laughed._

_She was so cute, and innocent and fragile. He liked that. Even though they've met a couple of times, he still hasn't gotten to know her. He was defiantly going to though. "Would you like to go out after the show, and maybe have a drink or something?" Bret asked. Neither of them realizing they were still holding hands. _

_Just when she was about to answer, Shawn came storming into the room. "What the hell do you think you're doing Hart?" Shawn demanded. "Whoa, calm down Boy Toy. I wasn't doing anything, but introducing myself, like a good gentleman," he replied back just as harsh. "Listen here "Hitman" Do not mess with my sister. Got it? She doesn't want to go out with you,"_

'_But…but…but.' Nicole thought. _

"_You're not taking her out, so you can get her drunk, fuck her, and then leave," Nicole tugged on Shawn's arm. "Shawn you're over-reacting," Shawn turned to his baby sister, "Just go back to the locker room and let me handle this," Nicole took one last look at Bret and mouthed "I'm sorry," _

'_Ugh! What the hell was Shawn thinking?' Nicole asked. 'How does he know I didn't want to go out with Bret tonight? He's married for god's sake. It's not like he would try anything on me.'_

_Nicole slammed the locker room door, not knowing Kevin was sitting on the sofa. "Whoa there baby girl, what 's the problem?" Nicole flopped down the sofa next to him. "Shawn's the problem," she simply said. "Uh oh, what did he do know? Did he get beat up?" Nicole chuckled a little. "No, but I'm very tempted to. All I was doing was talking to Bret and out of nowhere, here comes Shawn, making a big fuss about it," Nicole, purposely left out the part where Bret asked her to have a drink with him. Knowing Kev, he'd probably make a big deal about it too. "Well look sweets, he's just worried about you. You're his baby sister. He's just looking out for you, making sure you don't get hurt," Kevin said patting her leg. "But I'm not a little girl anymore Kev," He sighed, "I know. But just try and give Shawn a break okay. Can you do that?" Nicole stayed silent for a minute, then responded. "Yeah, I can give him a break," Kevin smiled, "That's my girl," _

_

* * *

_

**Okay that's it for chapter 2. Hope you guys enjoy it. There's probably going to be a lot of flashbacks, so be prepared. Don't forget to give me your thoughts by reviewing!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to the one person who reviewed the last chapter. Name anonymous. You really made my day. People like you are the reason I write fan fiction. I'm glad I could give you something to look forward to at the end of the day!**

**Most of the flashbacks are going to be Nicole & Bret, from 1996-1997. This chapter contains a flashback with Randy & Nicole, telling you how they became so close. Hope you enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Nicole kicked her boots off and flopped on the bed. She decided to get out her laptop and check some emails. Hunter stood in the doorway and watched his wife. "So you're not talking to me either?" he asked. Nicole sighed, "I never said I wasn't talking to you. There's just nothing to say," The couple was silent for a moment. Maybe there wasn't anything to say to each other. The man stared at his wife, while she continued to work on her laptop. "I guess I'll call Gina, and see how the kids are doing," Hunter said leaving the room.

The veteran diva, closed her laptop and got dressed for bed. She wore the usual, sweat pants and a huge t-shirt. Hunter had went to bed 20 minutes ago. He was now softly snoring. Nicole stared up at the ceiling. She was getting restless. She needed to talk to someone. There was only 2 people she could talk to about this situation. Randy Orton and Amy Dumas (better known as Lita). Amy had been her best friend for almost 10 years, and Randy almost 7. Randy was the first person Nicole told about her affair with Bret. That happened after the two, former Evolution members had a 1..or 2 night stand. Randy was only 23 and Nicole was 30. A seven year ago difference. Not going into too much detail about the encounters, but…..

_It was a slow night. Randy and Nicole decided to share a hotel room, since there were no more available. They were sitting on the bed talking, with the T.V. playing in the background, when Randy made his move. He had, had a crush on Nicole ever since he started watching Raw in 1998. It was a dream come true, when he finally got to work with her. _

_Randy began kissing Nicole, and she didn't pull back. She didn't know what came over her, but she couldn't stop. She was so used to the more demanding men. The rough kisses, tearing of the clothes, hands tightly grabbing her thighs and tugging her hair. But Randy was different. He was more gentle, soft with his hands and kisses. It's almost like he's lips aren't touching hers. The brunette liked this side of a man. She ran her fingers, through Randy's short, dark hair. The kissed started moving from her lips to her neck. That was her very sensitive spot. Not many people knew that. Randy hit it right on the nail. A soft moan escaped Nicole's mouth. She couldn't help it, she was enjoying every minute of it. There was a little part of her saying this was all wrong. But the other part questioned her. 'Why is it wrong? It's not like you two are cheating on anyone.'_

_That was all Nikki needed to hear. She pulled back from Randy a little and lifted his shirt over his head. She sat there for a minute, admiring his perfect, sculpted body. Tracing her fingers over his tattooed arm, she leaned in for another kiss. Clothes started coming off quickly. Before they knew it, they were both laying on the bed naked. Randy was kissing and licking every curve of her body. His fully aroused member passing against her thigh. Just when things were starting to heat up, Randy stopped. _

"_Are you okay?" Nicole asked concerned. The third generation star sat up, and sighed. "Yea I'm okay, it's just…," he paused. Seemed like he was hiding something. "What is it?" she asked lightly touching his arm. Randy looked down at his hands, "I've never done this before," Nicole sat there in a state of confusion. Then the light bulb went off in her head. "Ooh," she whispered. It surprised her a little, just because, he's starting to become a huge superstar, and the fact that there's always girls crowding him. He seems like a lady's man. Who would have thought that Randy Orton was still a virgin at 23 years old. But here he was, spilling his secret to her. "Hey, that's nothing to be ashamed of. I was only 24 when I my virginity," she said. "I mean, if you don't want to do it, I totally understand-" "No, it's fine. I just thought I should tell you, so you didn't think I was…you know, bad or anything," Nicole tilted his chin up, "Don't worry, I'll help you through it," she smiled giving him a light peck on the lips. _

_That night Nicole took Randy Orton's virginity._

It seemed like it was just last night, that happened. He was definitely the person she needed to talk to. He would understand.

Nicole slowly got out of the bed and went into the hallway for the hotel with her cell phone. Hopefully he wasn't sleep yet. Nicole dialed Randy's number and waited. It rung three times before he answered. "Hello?" he sounded groggy. "Hey, did I wake you?" She could tell he was smiling. "No, of course not. What's up?" She sighed. "Let me guess…it's about Bret?" Randy said. "Yeah. I don't know what I'm going to do," Randy thought for a moment, "Have you ever thought about talking to him?" he asked. "I've thought about it for years. But still nothing. It still hurts Randy. The way he just left me," her voice was starting to crack. "I've never really gotten over it. Yes, I have a great husband. Yes, I have beautiful children, but…I don't know," Randy could tell she was hurting. She was hurting the day she told him the story about her and Bret. "Maybe you just need to talk to him. After that, maybe all your questions will be answered and you can put your focus back on your family. And stop worrying about some washed-up has been,"

Randy was so right. Everything he has said over the years, has been right about Bret. Maybe she just needed to talk to him. Get everything off of her chest. Maybe then, her heart wouldn't hurt so bad.

* * *

**This chapter might be confusing, I really hope not. Hopefully you have an idea about Randy & Nicole's relationship. I'll get into the whole part about Nicole being in Evolution in everything. Soon everything will come together. And you'll understand. I just don't wanna give away too much right now. Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm getting really bummed out, that no is reviewing this. And this is the one story that I'm really getting into. So please, please review! Thanks for the 2 reviews!**

**

* * *

**

_Nicole was still pretty upset with Shawn, but decided to let it go for now. The two siblings didn't discuss the previous situation. They decided to forget about it. Shawn worked with Nicole in the ring, before the show started. _

_Bret watched from a distance. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Very good in the ring. She was going to be a highflyer. Doing cross-bodies, moonsault, hurricarnas, and more. Her smile was to die for. Her blue eyes, shining like diamonds. She had the body of a goddess. All natural. Only one problem, she was Shawn Michaels' little sister. There was no way he was going to get to talk to her, with Shawn and The Clique around. But he was damn sure going to try._

"_Stop staring. You're starting to look like a creep," Bret's younger brother, Owen said, standing behind him. "I'm not staring," Bret said. "You know she's off limits, right? Didn't Shawn already confront you about it," he said more as a statement then a question. Bret glared. "Yea, I know," "And don't forget that you're married, with 4 kids," Owen declared. Bret stood there and sighed, "I know," The younger Hart was practically giving him a lecture. "Owen, I get it. This girl is going to be no different than any of the other ring rats I pick up. Just a one night stand, and that's it," Owen let out a heavy sigh. He knew he wasn't going to get Bret to understand. "Bro, I don't think you'll be able to have just a one night stand with this chick. She works here and so does her brother, who happens to hate your guts," Bret chuckled, "The feeling's mutual," "Just be careful with this one. I don't want to see Nicole or Julie get hurt," And with that, Owen walked away. 'Ugh, he just had to bring up Julie, didn't he?' Bret thought to himself. The raven-haired man looked back through the curtain. Nicole and Shawn were sitting in the middle of the ring, laughing and talking. 'I defiantly need to get to know her…soon.' _

_Nicole seen Bret watching her train with Shawn in the ring, but didn't say anything. All she knew is that she really wanted to talk to him. She was real tempted to accept his offer, to go out. Two problems, The Clique and The Hart Foundation. First she had to get away from the guys, then make sure the Harts weren't in Bret's locker-room. _

_The brunette diva peeked around the corner. No one was in the hall, now was her chance. She told the guys that she was going to say 'Hi' to a couple of girls and would be back shortly. They totally bought it. Nicole made a 'B' line to Bret's room. It was the third door to the right. She knocked loud enough so he could hear. Seconds later, Bret opened the door. He was a little surprised to see the younger Michaels' sister standing there. _

"_Hey what's up?" he asked. Nicole looked up and down the hallway. "May I come in?" Bret looked down the hall too, then said, "Sure,". He pushed the door wider so she could get in. _

_Nicole looked around the room for a second. In the far left corner was Bret's ring gear hanging on a chair. Bathroom to the far right. A leather couch and a little closet space for the rest of the Hart Foundation. _

"_So what's up?" Bret asked after he closed the door and locked it, so no one would come in. "Well I was wondering if the offer for dinner tonight is still available?" A wide smile came across the Hitman's face. "Of course it is," Nicole smiled too, "Great. Um…how are we going to go out, without Shawn and the rest of the boys knowing?" Oh good question. Didn't think of that part. "Well, don't Shawn and the boys always go out after the show?" Bret asked. "Yeah?" "Well when they leave and ask you to go, just say you're tired or something. Cause you know they'll leave either way. So after they're gone, give me a call and I'll come pick you up. How does that sound?" "Perfect. I better get going, before Shawn calls the swat team," the younger girl chuckled. Bret laughed along with her, "Okay, I'll see you later then." _

_

* * *

_

It was 3am and Nicole was still up. This was bugging her more than she thought it would. "Babe, its 3:16 in the morning. Go to bed," Hunter yawned. "I will in a minute sweetheart," Nicole said. "What can possibly be so important on that damn computer? Twitter?" His wife laughed. "I'm just trying to answer as much fan mail as possible. Because I won't be able to do it when I get home," Hunter sighed. "Move over," "What?"

Hunter took the laptop from her lap, closed out everything and shut it down for the night. "No more laptop, okay?" he said. Nicole pouted, "Fine," "Now come here, so I can get that pout off your face," Hunter grabbed Nicole and laid her on top of him. The self-proclaimed 'Cerebral Assassin' kissed his wife passionately. Hands roaming under clothing, soft moans escaping their lips. Nicole felt a poke in her thigh. She knew exactly what it was. It was going to be a good night.

* * *

"_So tell me about yourself," Bret said to Nicole, who was sitting across the table from. "What do you want to know?" she asked. "What bought you to a business like this?" Nicole took a sip of her margarita, "Well, I started watching wrestling when I was 10. Shawn was just starting training. So I would go watch him train and stuff. Then when I was 16 I decided I wanted to make a career out of it," Bret listened carefully to everything she was saying. "So I guess Shawn was really supportive?" Nicole smiled, "Yeah he was. He was supportive in everything I did. I think wrestling is the one reason we're closer to each other, then our other brothers and sister. Plus we're the youngest." _

_This girl was seriously intriguing. He loved everything about her. Hair, her beautiful smile, sexy legs. Just everything. "Well I guess I know everything about your life," Nicole said. "Why do you say that?" "Because you're Bret "The Hitman" Hart. Everyone knows you come from a big family. You're dad was a wrestler, and he's the creator of the Hart Dungun, everything." Bret took another swig of his beer. "You don't everything about me," The brunette beauty raised her eyebrow, "Oh really? What else is there?" The Hitman leaned forward, close to her ear, "Did you know I'm really intrigued by you? And that I find you really attractive?" Before Nicole could answer, the lips of Bret Hart were on hers. She couldn't help herself. She had to be honest, he was attractive too, and just a gentleman. It was like she was getting drunk off his lips. You have that first sip and it's good to you, and then you just gotta have more. _

_About a couple minutes later, the two broke apart. Nicole licked her lips and said, "No, I didn't know that," Bret chuckled, "You do now," _

_It had been a whole hour since she kissed Bret, and she could still feel it. Nicole knew this was absolutely forbidden. He was married for God's sake. With 4 children. She couldn't possibly have feelings for him. But she wasn't sure. It had only been one night, one kiss…that's all. Now she couldn't get "The Hitman" out of her mind. What could one little kiss hurt? Um…his entire family…duh! The brunette sighed. Maybe it was just an innocent mistake. Maybe it'll never happen again…_

_What the hell was I thinking? Bret thought, as he laid in bed. What on earth made me kiss her? I'm fucking married. But this has never stopped him from cheating before. It was going to be just like the others. Just a one night fuck and it's over. _

_Or so he thought…_

_

* * *

_

**Finally got this chapter done. Sorry for the long wait. Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

"So he's really coming back," Amy Dumas, better known as Lita said. Nicole sighed, "Yeah he is, and I don't know what to do," "You don't do anything babe. Just be polite, say hi and be on your way," Nicole tucked a string of hair behind her ear. "What happened to him never stepping foot in a WWE arena? Just 4 years ago he was blasting the company, now he's had a change of heart? Deep down I think it's a load of bullshit."

No one had any idea how hard she was taking this. Bret was her first love, her first _everything. _Yes she had a wonderful husband of 2 years and 2 beautiful kids. But she was scared…scared that she was still in love with the Hitman.

* * *

_Nicole had not had a official match on television yet, but she was working a match against Sable at a house show. Right now Sable was the toughest woman there (besides Chyna), she was the Women's Champion. The rookie was in the women's locker room getting ready. She had butterflies in her stomach all day. Even though it wasn't televised, it was still nerve racking to go against Sable. But she was ready, she trained for this for 8 years. Ever since she watched Shawn's first match, she knew this is what she wanted to do. _

_There was a knock at the door, interrupting her thoughts. "I'll get it," Sunny said, "Even though it's probably for you," giving Nicole an evil glare. The brunette gave one right back. Sunny opened the door, to find Shawn standing there with no shirt and tight jeans that fit him, oh so perfectly. "I knew it was going to be you," Sunny snarled. Shawn smirked. Damn how Sunny loved that smirk. "Well of course its me sweetheart," he said making his way in. Before he could get all the way in, Sunny grabbed his arm. "How come you never call me anymore?" she asked. Shawn sighed and rolled his eyes. "I told you, I'm not getting involved with you, as long as you're with Chris. He already hates me." He finally got out of her grip and walked over to his sister. "Whatever," _

"_So how you feeling?" Shawn asked. "A little nervous, that's all," Nicole admitted. "Awh it's okay sweetie," he big brother said putting an arm around her, "You're going to do great,"_

_

* * *

_

"Nic, you still with me?" Amy said waving her hand in front of Nicole's face. "Oh, sorry. I was just thinking." Amy looked at her best friend suspiciously. "You don't still love him…do you?" Nicole looked her straight in the eye, "I've never stopped loving him. I'm just not sure if I'm _in _love with him," Amy hit the table, "Oh my god Nicole! You can't be," "I said I wasn't sure okay. That doesn't mean it's anything permeated." Amy rested her hand on her friend's shoulder, "Please be careful," she said sincerely.

* * *

_Well things didn't go out so great with the match. Even though she lost, Nicole was still in high spirits She put up a pretty good fight, and even got a compliment from Sable after the match. That was the highlight of her day. Nicole was just about to open the door to the Women's locker room when someone grabbed her arm and pulled into a dark room. "What the hell?" she screamed. "Hey, calm down, it's just me," Nicole squinted her eyes to get used to the dark, "Bret? What the fuck are you doing?" The Hitman laughed, "I just wanted to talk to you," "Well you got a funny way of expressing yourself." she said searching for some kind of light. "I can't talk to you in the hallway, Shawn might walk up and I really don't feel like hearing his mouth today," The rookie giggled, "How come you guys hate each other so much?" Although Nicole couldn't see it, Bret's smiled dropped. "I hate him because he's a arrogant, selfish bastard. He thinks he runs the business and everyone in it. Spreading rumors about people, it just gets old." "Are you sure you're not just mad because he beat you for the WWF Championship at WrestleMania 14?" That struck a nerve. Bret hated being reminded of past loses. "No that it is not the reason darling," There was a moment of silence. Nicole didn't realize how close she was standing to Bret. She could smell the scent of his cologne. How it smelt so good. She could feel his hot breath on her forehead. 'Um…what did you want to talk to me about?" she asked before she did something she would regret. Bret hesitated for a moment. "About last night…when I kissed you-" Nicole held her manicured hand up to stop him. "Bret, it's okay. I know you didn't mean to," 'Oh yes I did.' Bret thought. "It was just the heat of the moment," she continued. "Yeah I guess you're right," the Canadian said. "Well," Nicole sighed, "I think I should be going. Shawn's probably looking for me." Ugh Bret didn't want to think about that "Boy Toy" right now. The brunette turned the knob of the door slightly before letting it go. In one swift motion, Nicole grabbed Bret by the neck and crashed her lips into his. It didn't take long for Bret to get used to those sweet lips of the Texan. Bret was feeling thins he had never felt before, not even for Julie. She was different then his wife or any of the ringrats he slept with. She was sensational. This girl was nothing like her brother. She was sweet, caring, down to earth girl. Then there was he brother, Shawn. Self-centered, ignorant, boy toy, ladies man wanna-be. Bret had no idea how they were related. _

_The Hitman ran his fingers through Nicole's long, brown hair. Taking in her fresh scent of Aepl Apple pink perfume. He was hypnotized. Felt like he was in a completely different world. No one could ruin it. _

_But of course…the moment was ruined. A.N(just like in every story or movie lol) Someone was calling Nicole's name and it sounded like Shawn. The two-mild lovers broke apart quick. "I have to go," Nicole said breathless. "Wait," Bret said quickly grabbing her arm. "When can we meet again?" he asked. 'What the hell? He still wants to see me?' she thought to herself. "Um…I don't know. I really have to go," and with that she rushed out the door. The raven-haired man fell against the wall. What was he getting himself into? This was not going to end the way he planned. Bret felt something poking him. He looked down and saw the he had an erection. "You got to be kidding me!" he yelled. What was this girl doing to him? Looks like he would be in that dark room for awhile…or at least it his boner went down._

"_Where were you? I've been looking all over for you after your match?" Shit Nicole had to think of something fast. "I was talking to a couple of people 'bout my match, then I had to use the bathroom," she lied. "Oh well, congratulations baby sis," Shawn said squeezing her. "You did great!" "Yeah but I lost," Nicole said disappointed. "Hey," Shawn lifted her chin up with his index finger. "It doesn't matter if you lost or not. What matters is you went out there and put on one hell of a performance," His sister smiled. "Thanks Shawn," she said hugging him. "I'm going to go take a shower. See you later," _

_

* * *

_

"So Bret is going to come out to the ring and address the WWE universe. Then he's going to call out Shawn Michaels," Vince said during the WWE staff meeting. Shawn, Nicole, Hunter, Orton and many more were there. They were going over the January 4th episode of Raw. Making sure there was no misunderstandings. Nicole was lost in her own little world. She couldn't stop thinking about Bret. Maybe after the 4th, everything will be fine.

Down in Calgary, Alberta, Canada, Bret Hart was sitting at home with his fiancée, watching last week's episode of Raw. Making sure he was up to date with what's going on. November 9th would mark the 13th anniversary of the Montreal Screwjob and 13 years since he's been in a WWE ring. But that was all going to end in 6 days. Next Monday, Bret would be back in a WWE ring. Confronting his long-time enemy, Shawn Michaels. But that all didn't matter. What mattered was seeing Nicole again. Yes he was married, but the Hitman just had to see her one last time, to see if the love was still there. Hopefully it was.

* * *

**I'm back with a new chapter! Thanks to Pepper24 for reviewing the last chapter. You truly inspire me to keep writing. Hope you like this chapter! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks to Pepper24 for reviewing the last chapter! This chapter is going to talk about Nicole's relationship with each member of The Kliq and more Bret/Nicole interaction. But nothing to intense. Please read & review**

**

* * *

**

_The music was playing loud. Lights flashing and everyone was dancing. The Kliq was at some club they forgot the name of. It was the 4__th__ of July, 1996. Everyone was getting drunk and "trying" to get laid. That was hard for The Kliq. This was actually pretty normal for them. They partied and got drunk every night. Nicole had no idea how they did it. Drink strong liquor, dance and fuck slutty ringrats. Every night, Nicole would end up alone. While the others fooled around, She always wondered why she even cam along. Oh that's right, she didn't want Shawn to do anything stupid. Even though Kevin looked after him, she like to know what was going on. Plus she didn't have a ride back to the hotel. Hunter was their designated driver. He was sitting on a couch with his real-life girlfriend, Chyna. Hunter never brought a ringrat back to his room when Chyna wasn't around. He was a faithful boyfriend. That's the kind of man Nicole wanted. _

_The brunette laughed when she saw Scott trying to dance. She had a special relationship with all five guys. Of course Shawn was her brother. They always had a special bond, since they were the two youngest kids. Then there was Kevin Nash, who was basically her savior, her protector, when Shawn wasn't around. Even though he was looking after her, he was always fun to be around. Scott Hall was very flirty with her. But she knew he meant well. Always tickling her, calling her babe. She nick-named him, her lover-on-the-side. Hunter was a absolute sweetheart towards her. There was no physical attraction, but she did think he was cute. Lastly there was Sean "X-Pac". He always flirted with her when Shawn wasn't around. He took the flirting to the extremes. Talking about what he was going to do to her. And how he was going to make her scream his name. Usually any other girl would get crept out, nut Nicole didn't care. She knew she wasn't going to let Pac into her pants anytime soon. Even if he was cute. _

_Nicole was getting bored and tired real quick. She had, had enough money to get a taxi. She made her to the dance floor and told Kevin she was leaving. "Be careful baby doll," he said. "I will," "Call Hunter when you get there. Cause no one else will probably hear their phone," Nicole nodded and kissed him on the cheek, and made her way out of the club. _

_The taxi ride back to the hotel was silent. That's what she liked. Peace and quiet. Her world has completely changed since getting into the WWF. Traveling was tiring. Show after show, arena after arena, hotel after fucking hotel. Nicole really appreciated the time she got off, to go back home. To be in her own bed, her own house. Eating the food she liked. But she loved being in the business. The brunette couldn't possibly party all night long, like her friends. She needed her rest. And was not going to depend on Hunter to drive all the time. The Texan finally got to the hotel and paid the driver. She took another shower to get the smell of smoke and alcohol off. Put a huge Guns N Roses t-shirt on and some gray sweat pants, and hopped into bed. She laid there a whole hour and never fell asleep. "Ugh fuck this," she grumbled as she got out of bed. She decided to go take a trip to the hotel bar. _

_Bret was sitting in the dark, at the back of the bar, alone. Sipping on his rum and coke. Just the way he liked it. No one to bother him. Asking him if he was okay. Nothing. Bret checked his phone and seen that Julie had called. HE really didn't feel like talking to her right now. He had no idea what happened to their relationship. It used to be so strong. Nothing could break them apart. But that all simply changed. The fire wasn't there anymore. His fire was directed towards a certain Texan girl. There was just something about her. Bret just couldn't put his finger on it. _

_Nicole walked into the bar, still in her band t-shirt and sweats. She didn't care how she looked at that moment. She really wasn't trying to impress anyone. Going up to the bar, she spotted someone sitting in a corner, in the dark. The brunette squinted her eyes. The figure turned out to be Bret. 'What was he doing here? Shouldn't he be with his brothers?' Nicole thought to herself. Oh well, it didn't matter. Nicole went up to the bartender and ordered Jack Daniels and Coke. 'I'll just go over there and keep him company.' she thought. With her drink in hand, Nicole strolled over to the table. She sat her drink down, "Hey," Bret didn't even look up. "Hey," He thought it was some random girl, trying to talk to him. Until he smelt the sweet scent of Aepl Apple Pink perfume. He looked up immediately. "Hey, how are you? I haven't seen you in weeks. Please sit." he said pulling out the chair for her. "Thanks and I'm good. What brings you to this hotel? Doesn't everyone usually go to a separate hotel then-" "The Kliq," he finished. Nicole nodded. "Well there were no more rooms available at the other one. So I got stuck here," "It's not a bad hotel," she said. "No, it's just I don't wanna see their faces move than I have to." Okay maybe it was time for a different subject. "What are you drinking?" she asked. "Rum and Coke. What about you?" "Jack Daniels and Coke," she said holding up her glass. Bret was impressed. "Wow a girl who like the Jack," he said. "You sound surprised," she giggled. "A little," "Well I can also drink it straight from the bottle. I just didn't want to wasted tonight." Had this girl seriously come down from heaven? She was beautiful, athlete, kind hearted. There was no way he could have an actual relationship with her. No way in hell. But he was going to make the best of it, whatever it was. _

_Bret and Nicole talked for a long time. By the time they looked at the clock it was 5:36am. "I guess we should be heading back," the raven-haired Canadian said. The two got up and walked to their respected rooms. "So goodnight I guess," Nicole said. "Goodnight," _

_There was no goodnight kiss, no touching. Just a simple goodbye. Bret wanted to take things slow right now. Or until Nicole wanted something more to happened._

_

* * *

_

The days were getting shorter. That meant it was closer to January 4th.

Nicole was very distracted. Barely talking to anyone. It was worrying Hunter. "Babe, are you okay? You've barely said a word today." "I'm fine Hunter, honest." Hunter didn't believe her at all. That wasn't right. She was his wife, she didn't have to go and hide anything. The self-proclaimed "Cerebral Assassin" was going to get to the bottom of it, sooner or later.

* * *

**Okay this chapter is a little short. Right now Nicole & Bret are just trying to get to know one another. But things will heat up. I might fast-forward things a little bit. Will Hunter ever find out about Nicole past? Stay tuned lol Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**As I said, I'm going to fast forward things a little. Don't want this fic to be too long lol. Thanks to Pepper24 & Coumba for reviewing the last chapter! **

**WARNING: Sexual Content in this chapter. If you don't like, you might wanna skip it. Thanks (:  
**

**

* * *

**

_Months had went by, Bret and Nicole had gotten closer. They were sneaking around all the time, just to see each other. Nothing physical happened yet (like sex) but it didn't matter. Bret wasn't going to rush into this. Even though he was married, he didn't want to lose her. She knew about his entire family. She seemed pretty cool about it, but the Hitman knew deep down, she wanted him to be all hers. Bret knew his marriage was on the rocks. Hopefully he would be getting a divorce soon. Julie would probably end up keeping this kids, since he was on the road a lot. He loved the kids, he really did, but he didn't know how much of their mother he could take. Nicole loved being with Bret. They would spend most of the night with each other if they could. Bret would often sneak to Nicole's hotel room after the show. He didn't mind driving from one hotel to the other. _

_The holidays were tough. They didn't see each other from weeks at a time. And that killed her. They would have short phone calls, here and there. Sometimes their conversations went further than talking…(take a guess). Bret couldn't wait to finally make love to her. There wasn't going to be any rushing into it though._

"_You don't know how badly I want you here right now babe," the raven haired man said through the phone, while stroking his semi-hard member. The brunette diva sighed heavily. "I wish I could be there too," He could hear how her breathing was growing. He knew exactly what she doing. "You thinking about me?" he asked in a husky voice. "Always," she replied. Nicole was laying on her bed, at her San Antonio home. Bret was in his Calgary home, in his office. The man got up and locked the door. He didn't want any interruptions. Bret went back to his recliner and got comfortable. Pulling his jeans down a little, he resumed stroking. "What are you doing?" he asked. Nicole smiled, "You know exactly what I'm doing," Damn that little tease. "Tell me what you would do if you where here," Oh he had a pretty good idea what he would do. "If I was there you'd already be naked. I would admire your beautiful body. Every inch, every curve," Nicole was getting wet just hearing his voice. "I'd kiss my way all the way down, from your lips to your sweet pussy," That caused a moan to escape the diva's lips. Her hand was gently gliding over her vagina, making her shiver. Her moans were getting him hard by the minute. "Going inside you, slowly at first, then throwing your legs over my shoulders, getting a little rougher." The brunette's moans grew louder and the raven haired man's strokes became more rapid. For a moment there was nothing but moans and sighs. Both of them coming near their climax. Nicole pictured Bret pounding into her, with no care in the world.. "Babe, I'm gonna cum soon," she said between gasps. "Me too baby," There was no possible way to form any kind of sentences anymore. Neither of them could talk. "Fuck," Bret tried not to be loud, but that didn't seem to work. "Oh god!" Nicole was loud as she wanted to be. Warm liquid slid down Bret's hand. He sat there for a moment trying to catch his breath. Nicole was on the other end of the phone, doing the same thing. _

"_When am I going to be able to get the real deal?" the diva asked out of nowhere. The question caught The Hitman off guard. The already had the answer in his head. "Listen babe, I really want to, trust me. But only when you're ready. I don't want you to feel like I'm pushing you," "You're not-" "Shit I gotta go! I love you, talk to ya later," Bret hung out quickly without waiting for her response. Must have been Julie knocking on the door or something. Nicole thought. She buried her face into her pillow. When was this going to end? Their marriage of course. She hated keeping their relationship a secret. Even though she knew Shawn wasn't going to like it, she didn't care. She loved Bret and he loved her. _

_

* * *

_

Hunter walked into the living room and turned on a light. He looked around at the neatly polished furniture. Everything looked untouched. No one barely sat in there. The blond headed man, walked over to the fireplace. It was filled with pictures, of him, Nicole, the kids. And some friends over the years. One picture really stood out to him. It was their wedding picture. Taken August 24th, 2007. Nicole was 4 months pregnant at the time. But in the pictures you couldn't tell. She looked absolutely beautiful that day. They both couldn't stop smiling. It was a surreal moment for The Game. Finally marrying the love of his life after 4 years.

They first started dating in late 2003. It only lasted a couple months though. Due to the fact, that it seemed weird for them to be dating, since they had known each other for so long. They felt almost like brother and sister. But for some strange reason, they couldn't stop thinking about one another. So they decided to date again. In April of 2004. At first Shawn was a little hesitate about it, but finally let it go. They were together for a little over 2 years. On January 1st 2007 , Hunter proposed in front of 15,000 people after a Raw show. Unfortunately 6 days later, that's when Hunter torn his quadriceps. Being sidelined for 8 months. They got married 2 days before his return debut. That couldn't have been a better week for the Cerebral Assassin.

Now here he was, December 30th 2009. 5 days before The Hitman's return. Trying to figure out what was wrong with his beautiful wife. Maybe it _was _because Bret was coming back. She knew the history between Shawn and Bret. Maybe she feels like its going to be a repeat of 1997. Yeah, that was it. She was a afraid of what Bret or Shawn was going to do to one another. Hunter let out a sigh of relief and smiled. Finally he could stop worrying and tell her that everything would be okay. He wasn't going to let Shawn do anything stupid. The dirty blond man walked back into the king size room. Got into bed and wrapped his arm around a sleeping Nicole. He totally had nothing to worry about. 'Sounds like you're trying to convince yourself.' a little voice inside told him. Hunter pushed the thought in the back of his head and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Phone sex scene was pretty lame, I know, but I tried my best. So Hunter thinks he has nothing to worry about. Maybe he doesn't. Hopefully Nicole won't still have feelings for the Hitman. Will Bret ever get a divorce? Please review. **

**P.S. Feel free to spread this fic to other people. I would enjoy more readers! Thanks a ton!  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks Pepper24 for reviewing the last chapter! You're amazing! Here's chapter 8.…**

**

* * *

**

_So months have come and gone. Nash and Hall decided to leave WWF for WCW. Waltman soon followed. It was just Hunter, Nicole and Shawn. Vince wasn't too please with the Madison Square Garden "Curtain Call". Shawn was the champ, so he was untouchable. Hall and Nash left, so they couldn't get in trouble. Nicole wasn't apart of it. So that left Hunter to take the fall. He ended up going from a mid-carder/main eventer, to jobbing for people again. In the words of Vince McMahon, "You gotta eat shit and like the taste of it,"._

_Nicole ended up winning the Women's Championship from Sable with the help from Luna. It was her first title since coming to the WWF. She was excited, sad, and all of the above. Nicole wanted to spend the night with Bret. But Shawn insisted on celebrating her victory. She couldn't say no. Although she had to admit it was fun. One problem….how were they going to get back to the hotel, being stone drunk? The brunette knew it was a bad idea, but she decided to drive anyway. There was no way in hell she was letting Shawn drive. _

_They had about a mile to go, til police sirens started going off. "Damnit," Nicole yelled at no one as she hit the steering wheel. Shawn sighed, "I told you not to drive," His sister rolled her eyes. "You didn't tell me shit," "Yeah I did," he slurred. The two siblings started arguing, causing Hunter to get a headache. "Will you both shut the fuck up? The cop is coming," The officer stepped up to the car and shined a flashlight in Nicole's face. "Do you know why I stopped you ma'am?" There was no point in lying to him. "I have a pretty good idea why sir," she confessed. "Well I'ma need you to step out of the vehicle. All three of you," They all stumbled out of the car. Shawn and Hunter lend against the car, while the officer talked to Nicole. "You're going to have to come with me," the cop said. "Do your friends have a ride home?" Nicole looked at her brother and Hunter. "We can get one," Hunter said pulling out his phone. "We'll get you out soon," Shawn said. Nicole nodded and got into the police car. _

_Okay it's been 2 hours and still no Shawn or Hunter. What the hell? They said they would come back and get me out. Nicole thought. Bastards are probably passed out. She already called them 3 times. The cop was kind enough to give her free calls, since she was the only one in there. Fuck, she really didn't want to be here til morning. "Can I make one more call?" "No problem. But this is going to have to be your last one. We got some more people coming in soon." Nicole nodded. She dialed a very familiar number. Hopefully they will answer, even though it was 3:12am. _

_

* * *

_

It's Monday morning. Nicole's stomach was doing flips. She felt like she wanted to puke. "Ready to go babe?" Hunter asked standing in the doorway of the bathroom. The brunette gave one last look in the mirror. "Yep, I'm ready," It's either now or never. And it sure as hell wasn't going to be never, unfortunately. The drive to the arena was way too quick. Not many people were there yet. Only her, Hunter, Shawn, Vince and basically the crew. Bret should be there soon. "Guess what I just found out?" Jericho asked walking into the locker room. "What?" Shawn asked. "Flair and Jeff Hardy are going to be on TNA tonight," Vince's eyes looked like they were going to pop out of his head. "Okay, I had a feeling Hardy would go there. But Flair," Nicole said. "I know for a fact, Hall and Waltman are going to be there," Hunter said. "Well that doesn't matter," Vince said standing up. "We got Bret Hart. They need a whole bunch of old timers to even get a 1.5 rating. I'm not the least worried about TNA," And with that being said, he was out the door. More people walked in and out for a good 30 minutes. Like Randy, Cena and Sheamus. Still no Bret. Nicole tried to put on a happy act. Cause she knew Hunter was worrying and getting suspicious by her mood. Most of the time, she was on his lap. Cuddling and nibbling on his neck. He was enjoying it.

The door opened and closed. No one realized who had just walked in. Jericho was the first to notice. "Bret," he greeted. Right then Nicole's stomach dropped. Everyone got up to greet him. She shifted in Hunter's lap, to look towards the door. There he was, in his "Hitman" shirt and jacket. And what some people call John Cena shorts. His raven hair turned slightly grey and light brown. His smile was the same as she remembered. Finally the two former lovers locked eyes….

* * *

_Bret was beyond pissed when he walked into the police station. Getting a call at 3:15 in the morning from his girlfriend wasn't bad. He was actually glad she called. But to be told, she was in jail for a DUI and needed to be bailed out, because her dick brother and big nosed friend passed out and forgot about her. He was livid. One because she even decided to drive drunk. She could've gotten into an accident and killed herself. And two, because Shawn forgot about her. He's the reason this happened. He pressured her into celebrating. She wanted to be with him. "Nicole Hickenbottom," Bret said to the officer behind the desk. "Okay that will be $550," Bret handed him the money and another officer lend him to the cell Nicole was in. "Ms. Hickenbottom, you're free to go," "Thank you."_

_The car ride was silent. It was really bugging Nicole, because she knew Bret had something to say. He didn't even know where to began. "What the hell were you thinking?" he yelled. 'Okay no hi, or are you okay. Just straight to the point.' she thought. "Driving drunk! Of all things. With two jackasses in the back," "Look, I'm sorry okay!" She finally snapped. "What more do you want me to say?" There was more silence. "You need to stand up for yourself," he finally said. The brunette turned towards him, "What are you talking about?" The raven haired man sighed, "You always do exactly what Shawn says, no matter if you want to do it or not. You were like that when Hall and Nash were around too," Wow she couldn't believe he just said she didn't know how to stand up to her own brother. "Wow, you really don't know me do you?" she chuckled. "I stand up to his dumb ass all the time. You just never seen it. Maybe I actually wanted to go celebrate with my brother tonight." "So you didn't want to be with me?" Bret said disappointed. "I didn't say that Bret and you know it!" He stayed quiet. "Just drop me off at my hotel," "You don't want me to come up?" "Not tonight."_

_

* * *

_

**So Bret and Nicole got into their first major fight. Bret's finally back in the WWE. How are things going to go for them after 13 years? **

**P.S. I stopped where they lock eyes on purpose…to make you guys wait lol. Sorry I'm so cruel (: **


	9. Chapter 9

**As always thanks Pepper24 for reviewing the last chapter. You are the only reason I'm continuing with this fic. No one else seems to care. Thanks =) **

**

* * *

**

She still looked the same. Long brown hair, same slim figure. It's like she hasn't aged at all. The one thing that caught his eye was that she was sitting on Triple H's lap. And she had a wedding ring on. Well what did he expect? For her to wait for him for 13 fucking years? Yeah right. She had moved on and so had he. So he thought…

A bunch of wrestlers came greeting Bret with open arms. Saying that it was great to have him back and that it was long overdue. Hunter patted Nicole lightly on her hip, "Get up for a sec babe." Nicole hopped off his lap. "I guess I should go and greet Bret, ya think?" Hunter said more as a statement than a question. All Nicole could do was nod. Hunter walked to the crowd around Bret, preparing to greet him. If Hunter was up there, that meant Nicole was going to be closely behind. But she needed to get out of there. The door was about 10 feet away from her. Thankfully Bret had moved away from the door and more into the locker room. So she could escape without him seeing her leave. The brunette slowly made her way towards the door. At that moment, Chris Masters was heading out the door. There was her chance. With one swift motion, Nicole was out the door without anyone seeing her!

* * *

_It was the next week on Raw and neither lovers had talked to each other the whole week. Right after the argument, Nicole spent the whole night crying. She was confused. At one point she was regretting yelling at Bret like that, but then another time, she felt like she had to stand her ground. So there was no use crying over it. Plus this was her first week as Women's Champ. She needed to be focused. It wasn't going to be a surprise to anyone if Sable wanted a rematch. _

_Chyna and Nicole were heading to the locker room to shower. Bret was a little further down the hall, sitting on a equipment crate. "I'll be in there in a minute, okay?" Chyna nodded. When the locker room door closed, Nicole walked over to Bret. "Hey," she said shyly. Bret only nodded. "You never called me last week," Bret finally looked up, "I didn't think you wanted to talk to me. Besides you could have called me too ya know," Nicole sighed and jumped on the crate next to Bret. She had no idea what to say. She wasn't exactly great with saying sorry. Basically she never did it. "Look-" she started. "You don't even have to say it alright," Bret said cutting her off. "Let's just forget it," he said looking at her for the first time that whole conversation. "I hate not being with you. That entire night I couldn't sleep, you weren't there next to me," he said stroking her cheek. "I hated it too. It was weird not waking up in your arms," Bret grabbed the brunette by the neck and pulled her towards him. Leaning in for a kiss. They're lips met and Nicole let out a moan. Even though it had only been a week, it felt like it had been forever. It was getting pretty heated. They knew they would have to end this soon. Then someone grunted, mostly trying to get their attention. The person grunted again and finally the couple pulled apart. _

_Bret's younger brother, Owen was standing there, staring at them. "You two better be glad I walked out and not someone else," he said with a stern look on his face. "I'll see you later," Nicole said hopping off the crate and going towards the women's locker room._

_After the brunette disappeared into the room, Owen turned to his older brother. "Man, I told you not to get involved with her," he said shaking his head. "So that's where you've been the past couple of months? Running around with her. She is your enemy's sister, and besides you're married. What if someone finds out about you two? The media's going to be all over you and Vince. You know he doesn't want that. Don't forget, Julie would be heart-broken," "I told you I know what I'm doing," Bret interjected. "I really hope you do…for her sake, not yours,"_

_

* * *

_

**4 hours later….**

"Hey babe, where did you run off to?" Hunter asked wrapping his arms around Nicole's waist, while she was at catering getting a cup of coffee. She needed to think of something quick, for a reason about her sudden disappearance. "Um…I was actually feeling a little nauseas and thought I had to throw up, but it passed." Hunter looked at his wife carefully, "Are you okay?" "I'm fine now. I think it was due to me not eating this morning, that's all." Hunter let out a sigh of relief. "Well that's good." The couple went and sat down at a nearby table. "Okay time to get down to business," Hunter had his "Game" face on now.

It was 30 minutes before the show started. This was seriously when Hunter got into wrestler mode, going over the script. Which wasn't bad, because they had they're DX thing going on. Which was just them being complete idiots. Not like when he was in Evolution, and he turned into an asshole before the show even started.

"Okay, so, Shawn and Bret's segment is first on the card. I have no idea what these two are going to say to each other. No one knows," Hunter said a little worried. "Vince must not like that," she said. "Well he kinda thinks, it'd be better. Then it will actually seem more genuine," Hunter went on about the show. Nicole had everything pretty packed down. She went to her, Shawn and Hunter's private locker room and changed into a cut up DX shirt and black baggy pants. Her hair was semi-wavy but she decided to let it stay like that. 15 minutes until the show started and Nicole got a text. She quickly ran to her bag and pulled out her phone. It was from Randy…

_Hey Ash, you might not see this til after the show, but I wanted to let you know that, Bret's been asking about you…_

_I know you haven't seen him in 13 years…so…do want ever you feel is right. I'll probably see you later on. _

Nicole deleted the message, just in case someone happened to look in her phone….(people were nosey these days). The show was beginning and she could hear Justin Roberts introducing tonight's guest host. That's when Bret's music played. Nicole went to where the monitors where and saw Hunter sitting there. She took a seat next to him and watched as Bret got into the ring…

* * *

**Sorry this chapter was kinda short…I think. And that I took kinda long to update it. Every great writer needs time lol **


	10. Chapter 10

**As always thanks to Pepper24 for reviewing! Going to try and write the conversation Bret & Shawn had on Raw. Not word for word though. Will Nicole & Bret come face-to-face in this chapter? Who knows….only me :] Btw going to skip around the months in this chapter.**

**

* * *

**

"I've got 12 years of things that I want to get off my chest. The very first thing I wanna do is I wanna call back there and ask Shawn Michaels to come out here," Bret said through the microphone. When he said that, the fans went nuts. This is what they've been waiting for. Right then Nicole thought she was going to puke. For what? She wasn't the one going out there. And she wasn't involved in the "Screw Job". She why she nervous? Because basically she thought one of them would get hurt. That maybe a fight would break out.

Hunter could feel Nicole tense up. "Hey, everything is going to go fine. Shawn said he wasn't going to lay a hand on Bret and vice versa." he said massaging her shoulder. All she could do was nod.

Meanwhile in the ring, Shawn's music finally hit and he walked down to the ring where the Hitman was standing. "I called you out here to call it truths. To bury the hatchet." Bret said. "Well "Hitman" before you get your closure. There's something I've been wanting to say to you for 12 years," Shawn paused for a moment, "The fact is, you deserved what happened 12 years ago in Montreal." The fans booed. That's not what they wanted to hear from Shawn. "You disrespected me, and you disrespected this business. And what Vince McMahon did that night was right. Shawn and Bret looked around at the crowd, while they chanted "You screwed Bret". They were expecting that though. No surprise.

"There's a big part of me that doesn't regret it," Shawn said with fury in his eyes. Bret gave him a stern look. But then his Shawn's eyes soften. "There's another part of me that knows in the last 12 years things have changed. I've always respected you Bret, but I never felt that you respected me. When I think of Bret Hart, I don't think of Montreal. I think of the Iron Man match. I think of the Excellence of Execution. And more importantly, the best there was, the best there is and the best there ever will be." With that the fans cheered once again.

So far things were going okay. No blood shed yet, Nicole thought.

"You're not the only one Bret, who wants to bury the hatchet. I guess all I have to say is….are you sure? And are you ready?" Bret seem to think about it for a moment. "I think it's a good time now, in front of all these fans right here in Dayton and all around the world," Bret said. "To look each other in the eye and take this moment and say that we can be friends," Bret extended his hand out to Shawn. After what seemed forever in a day, Shawn finally shook Bret's hand. It was all over. Finally after 12 years it was all over.

* * *

**Warning sexual content **

_Thanksgiving and Christmas had all passed. In just 15 minutes it was going to be a new year, 1997. Nicole and Bret didn't think it would last this long. 7 months, this exotic affair had been going on. Nicole was surprised Bret stayed with her this long and they hadn't even had sex yet. She didn't know what to think. Did he actually love her and was going to wait for her like he said he would? Or was he just with her to cure the loneliness? Maybe he was fucking other girls behind her back, the nights he wasn't with her. That question was always on her mind. On the nights he was with her, they would lie together in bed, he'd always whisper softly, "I'm never going to hurt you, baby," That also ran through her mind. _

_But tonight she wasn't going to worry about that. What the hell! It was New Year's Eve and tonight Nicole planned on giving Bret the time of his life. She had been thinking about it awhile and New Year's would be the perfect night for them to finally make love. There was only one piece of information that might not make that happen. Nicole was still a virgin. After 7 months. She still hadn't told Bret. The subject never came up. Hopefully that wouldn't be a problem…_

_7 months and Bret felt like he was falling hard for the rookie. The love for his wife was completely gone. The only thing that was stopping him from leaving her were his kids. He loved them, and he had love for Julie but he just wasn't in love with her anymore. He thought he may have been in love with Nicole and it kinda scared him. But the feelings probably weren't mutual. _

_5...4...3...2...1... HAPPY NEW YEAR! _

_Nicole grabbed Bret by the shirt and pulled him in for a kiss. "Happy New Year babe," she said smiling up at him. "You too," he smiled. Nicole kissed him again, this time a little more rough. Bret nibbled on her bottom lip, asking for entrance. Nicole gladly opened up. He slipped his tongue inside her mouth. She always tasted sweet, like cherries. They wrestled each other's tongues for awhile, exploring every inch. The "Hitman's" hands roamed over her body. There was no way he would be able to control himself for long, before he ripped her clothes off and fucked her senseless. Nicole straddled his lap, never breaking the kiss. Things were getting heated. Just like she wanted. She reached down between their legs and grabbed his manhood through his jeans. Bret hissed, trying not to moan. He tugged on her hair, breaking the kiss. "You know, I'm not going to be able to control myself for long," he growled in her ear. All the brunette could do was giggle. In one swift motion, Bret flipped Nicole onto her back. "Feisty are we?" she asked with an evil smirk. "You've been asking for it all day," he snarled back. Bret being evil was turning her on. _

_Bret angrily ripped off Nicole's buttoned down shirt, making buttons fly everywhere. But she could care less at the moment. She just wanted Bret right then. He nibbled on her ear and neck. She had a pretty nice grip on his hair as he made his way down. He quickly unhooked her bra, and threw it somewhere in the room. Damn she was beautiful. He licked and sucked til her nipples were rock hard. Bret licked and kissed his way down her body. He went down and unbuttoned her jeans and pulled them off, along with her panties. He sat there for a moment, admiring her beauty. "Open your legs sweetheart," "Bret, before we do this. I have to tell you something," she said, while he was kissing her thighs. "What is it?" he asked between kisses. "Um…I'm a virgin," Bret completely stopped. He wasn't saying anything, and that was scaring the hell out of her. "Really?" he asked with a surprised look on his face. She just nodded. "Are you okay with that? If you don't wanna go through with it, I understand," "No baby," he said grabbing her hand. "Of course I'm okay with it. As a matter of fact, I think it's pretty cute," Nicole bushed, and bent down to give him a kiss. "I'm going to make you feel good babe, just wait," he whispered. And with that, he went back to work on her body. She shivered to his touch. Bret licked her clit, causing her to jump. He licked his index and middle fingers and inserted them into her wet passage. Nicole bucked her hips up but the "Hitman" held her down. "Holy fuck!" she screamed, gripping tightly on his hair. He thrust his fingers harder and faster into her. Right then she completely lost it. "Oh my god, Bret!" "That's it baby, cum for me," he said as he continued his assault on her. Nicole screamed out his name as her hot juices covered his fingers and lips. Bret licked it all up. He climbed back up and kissed her. Nicole hungrily grabbed his pants and started unbuttoning them and pulled them down with his boxers, exposing his hard member. She knew he probably wanted her to go down on him, but she had never did it before. Bret could see the worried look on her face. "It's okay," he said. Nicole sucked up her nervousness and went for it. She circled the tip of his cock with her tongue. When Bret didn't make a sound, she stopped. Did he not like it? He looked down at her, "No, keep going," he said in a husky voice, pushing her head towards him. She went back to work. After awhile, Bret started moaning, he thrust his dick into her mouth, to make her go faster, and she did. At one point, she got his whole length in her mouth. Bret was pretty big, and not many girls could do that. He was impressed. A minute or two later he stopped her. He didn't want to cum just yet. Bret eased her on her back and got between her legs. "This is going to hurt a little bit, but I promise it's going to get better," he whispered. Nicole nodded. She trusted him. She knew he wouldn't hurt her. _

_He eased himself into. And he was right, it did hurt like hell, she thought. "Don't tense up, just relax," he said. Nicole tried her best to relax. She grabbed onto his shoulders. Finally his whole length was inside her. Bret stayed still for a moment, to let her get use to his size. "Bret move," she said, trying to move her hips forward. He gladly obeyed. Things were going slow at first, he didn't want to put Nicole trough too much. But she wasn't haven't any of that. She wanted him hard! The brunette grabbed Bret's ass and pushed him closely to her. "Harder," she demanded. Bret smiled and slammed into her. It took her a lot not to scream. The only sounds coming from the room, were moans and flesh smacking against each other. "Damn, you're so tight baby," Bret hissed. He quickly flipped her into her stomach and made her get on her knees. He spread her legs further and thrust into her hard, making her whimper. His thrusts were quick and hard, Nicole didn't think she would make it. Bret wrapped his arm around her waist to keep her up. He pumped faster in and out of her. Nicole's moans became louder, "Fuck I'm going to cum!" Nicole yelled out his name over and over. Bret released soon after her. They laid side by side for a moment, trying to catch their breath. Nicole looked into Bret's eyes. "Thank you," He smiled, "Nikki, I love you." _

_

* * *

_

Nicole remembered that like it was yesterday. How could she forget it? The man took her virginity for god's sake. The veteran diva was in deep thought, that she didn't hear anyone come in.

"Nicole..?"

* * *

**Cliffhanger! Hehe. I love making you guys wait, sorry for torturing you. Patience is a virtue. (Not right now it is) Rick O'Connell from the Mummy. This is the longest chapter I've done! I'm proud, I really like this one. Btw I'm not really good with sex scenes so, please don't laugh or judge me. If anyone has some pointers...(no pun intended) I'd love to read them!  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks to Pepper24 & Neon Chocolate for reviewing the last chapter. And thanks to minicat14 for putting this fic on your Story Alert ****J. Sorry for taking so long. Ended up getting my laptop taken away. =( But I'm back! Please review! **

* * *

Nicole turned around, and there he was, standing in the doorway. She had no idea what to do. Say hi, scream at him, tell him how big of an asshole he is, or sat she missed him. So many things were going through their minds. "Hi," she said shyly. She wanted to start crying so bad. Bret walked into the room and closed the door. Nicole couldn't take it anymore. She got up and ran into Bret's arms and nested into tears. The "Hitman" wrapped his arms around her small waist, trying to calm her down, before he started crying. "Shh, it's okay sweetheart," Bret moved her over to the couch. The blue eyed girl looked up at her former lover. "I don't know what to say," she started between sobs. "For the past couple weeks, I've been trying to tell myself that I didn't care if you came back. But apparently I do. And I shouldn't," Bret sat there and listened quietly. "I've been trying to figure out, if there would still be a spark, and no offense I hope not-" "Why do you hope not?" The Hitman asked. "I'm married now Bret. I have 2 wonderful kids with Hunter." "So you are with him," Bret said more to himself, than her. "I thought people meant you were married, storyline wise." "No, we've been married for almost 3 years in August. You make it sound like a bad thing." "Yeah it is. He's an asshole." "No he's not!" Nicole yelled angrily, standing up. "You don't know him like I do. Why are you mad about me being with him anyway? We're not together anymore." She had a valid point there. She wasn't his anymore. That was forever ago. "Okay whatever, I don't care," he said. Deep down inside he did. But there was no way in hell he was going to admit it. "You're being stubborn, as always," Nicole said. "Oh and you're not?" he spit back. "I knew this was going to happen. We always end up arguing."

There was a knock on the locker room door. "Yes?" A crew member stuck his head in the room. "Um…Bret you're segment with The Hart Dynasty is next. You need to get to the GM office." "Okay no problem," he replied. Bret turned back to Nicole. "Is there anyway we can talk later? Without fighting?" Bret asked. "I really would like to catch up, see how your life has been," Nicole sighed. "I don't think that will work," The raven-haired man looked down, "Well if you change your mind, here's my room," he said writing his room number down. "I'll c'ya"

Nicole had no idea what to do after Bret left. They haven't seen each other in 12 years and they already started arguing. After all that happened minutes ago, Nicole almost forgot Hunter and Shawn had a match against JeriShow. She quickly turned on the monitor. DX had already won and had their hands raised in victory by referee Mike Choida. That meant they would be back soon.

* * *

_Ever since the Hart Foundation got back together, they've been nothing but assholes to America. Constantly bashing the U.S. every chance they got. Everyone started hating, expect for the fans in Canada and United Kingdom. Which made everyone start liking D-Generation-X. There was a ongoing feud between the 2 teams, along with Nation of Domination. Both teams went back and forth insulting each other. It really killed Nicole to talk about Bret like that, but she had to do it. To keep their relationship safe. There were so many nights, she ended up crying herself to sleep. Her and Bret haven't spent the night together in over a month. He was always stuck with the rest of the Hart Foundation, after every show. So Nicole got stuck with a drunk Shawn. Thank god for Hunter and Chyna, or she would have gone crazy by now. It was kind of boring without Kevin, Scott and Kid around. They all decided to go to WCW. The brunette rookie officially felt alone. Bret kept telling her, he was going to leave Julie and that they would finally be able to tell people about their relationship. But that was easier said then done. And Nicole was starting to lose faith. _

"_Penny for your thoughts?" Chyna asked, walking across the room. "Sorry I was just thinking," "Yeah I see. What's been going on? You've been real quiet lately." Chyna said sitting on the bed. "Just guy troubles, that's all." "Anyone here?" "Oh god no!" Nicole laughed and lied. "No one here, plus Shawn would probably kill em," "Yeah probably," Chyna agreed. "If you ever need to talk, I'm here. I know it can get kinda frustrating being with guys all the time." "Thanks," she smiled. Chyna finally left the room and the brunette fell onto her bed. There was no way in hell, she would tell Chyna about her relationship with Bret. It had to remain a secret….for now. _

* * *

Shawn and Hunter walked into the locker room. "I'm going to take a shower," Shawn said grabbing clothes out of his bag. Hunter sat down and Nicole handed him a bottle of water. "You guys did great," she said. Even though she didn't see the match at all. "Thanks babe. Only wish you were out there with us," Nicole sighed, "I know, but apparently, creative doesn't have anything for me," "Well they could at least let you be at ringside during the matches," Hunter said angrily. "After all, you are apart of DX." It probably would have been better if she was at ringside with them. Nicole thought to herself. Then she would have never had to have that conversation with Bret earlier. "So what are we doing after this?" Nicole asked, trying hard to forget everything that happened. "Well I at least wanted to see the Vince/Bret confrontation. Then I guess we can get out of here," Hunter replied. "No problem," Just what Nicole wanted. To be locked here in this arena with her former lover some more. Even if he was on the other side of the building.

Bret and Vince seemed to be getting along for the most part. But we all knew, Vince always had something up his sleeve. He raised Bret's arm in victory. As if to let everyone know, that by-gones were by-gones. But right after he let go, Vince kicked Bret right in the groin. The Hitman went down as the fans booed. They should have expected something like that from the Chairman.

"Well I didn't expect anything less from Vince," Shawn said as he watched on. "This is Vincent Kennedy McMahon we're talking about here," Hunter replied with a smile on his face. He obviously enjoyed ever second of it. Nicole was off to the side on her BlackBerry. She was having fun talking to the fans on twitter. It was taking her mind off everything. Then a text came in.

_Randy: "The entire locker room is going out to greet Bret in the ring. Well really the mid-carders and divas lol. Are you and the boys coming out?"_

_Nicole: "Um…probably not. I think we're just going to go back to the hotel" _she replied back. Couple minutes later, Randy sent another one.

_Randy: "Have you talked to him yet?" _

Nicole sighed to herself. _"Yeah I did, during the guy's match. It didn't really go well." _

"Watcha doing sis?" Shawn asked jumping on the couch. "Texting Randy. He said some of the mid-carders are going out to greet Bret." "I already had my confrontation with him, so there's no need for me to go out there. You and Hunter can go out if you want," Hunter made a disgusted look. "I'm going to stay back here," "Me too," Nicole agreed. She had already had her fair share of Bret for one night. That was enough. Almost too much to handle. She just had to get through these last couple minutes, then she would be free. Then she could go back to her normal life, and stop worrying about a man she'd probably never see for another 12 years.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter might be kind of boring. I had most of it written down in a notebook since my laptop was gone. But I think the ending sucked. It will definitely get better. One of Nicole's enemies finds out her dark secret…who can it be?**


	12. Chapter 12

**As always thanks to Neon Chocolate & Pepper 24 for reviewing the last chapter.**

**I'm such a bad kid lol. Once again I got my laptop taken away, 4 days after I got it back lol. I decided to skip school with a friend, and we got caught…poopy. Just got it back Friday, happy me. Thank goodness I've been writing this chapter in school. Not sure how I feel about this chapter, but I hope you guys like it.**

**I don't own any of the WWE Superstars, Vince McMahon does. I only own Nicole.**

* * *

_Birthdays had come and gone. Nicole had made great plans for her and Bret's birthday, which were both in July, but once again he was busy. Their relationship seemed to be on the rocks. They barely seen each other. Only backstage but there was always someone around. Many times Nicole thought about ending it all and finding someone she could have an open relationship with. That was easier said then done. Her heart wouldn't let her break up with him. She was too far gone. Head over heels in love with him. And it scared the hell out of her. Did he feel the same about her? Probably not if he never found time for her._

_The Raw crew just got into the next town and everyone was settling into their rooms. Once again Nicole roomed by herself. She didn't want to room with Shawn, because he would most likely bring a ringrat back with him. And she wasn't going to deal with that. Hunter and Chyna were rooming together, so enough said there. No one liked to feel like the third-wheel._

_Nicole was just getting out of the shower, when there was a loud knock on the door. She quickly put her robe around her damp body and ran to the door. She was shocked to see Bret standing on the other side. He quickly entered the room and closed the door before anyone could see him. Before she could get a word out of her mouth, Bret pushed her against the wall and captured his lips with hers. They shared a long, passionate kiss. Finally "the Hitman" broke the kiss, "I missed you," he said. "I missed you too. I was starting to have second thoughts," she said leading him to the bed. "Second thoughts about what?" he asked with a confused expression. Nicole sighed and ran her fingers through her wet hair, "Second thoughts about us Bret," "Wait why?" Another sighed escaped her lips. "It's just…we haven't spent anytime together in almost a month. We always have to hide our relationship from everyone and I hate it." Bret wrapped his arm around her waist. He was feeling the same way too, but never once reconsidered their relationship. It was official, he knew he wanted to be with her. He would get a divorce, move to wherever she was and they would be happy. But there was always one problem…her brother. Shawn would for sure disapprove, but oh well. He'd get over it. "Babe, I know it's frustrating. I promise it will all get better soon. Julie and the kids aren't going to be traveling with me for awhile. So we can make up for lost time," he said slipping his hand inside her robe, playing with her nipples. Nicole turned herself around so she was facing Bret. She wrapped her legs around him. "I think we should start making up right now," she said with a sly smile. Bret laid Nicole on the bed gently. Their kiss was soft at first, meanwhile it got more intense. Bret tickled Nicole's bottom lip, wanting entrance. And she willing opened. Their tongues danced inside their mouths for awhile, til "The Hitman" made his next move. It didn't take long for him to get her naked, since she was only in a robe._

* * *

Bret felt like he was on top of the world after Raw. It was absolutely great to be back. It was real nice for the entire locker room to come out and congratulate him. Only one person was missing from the group. His former lover, Nicole. He had a feeling he wouldn't see her out there, but it would have been a nice surprise. Of course that big nose Hunter wouldn't be out there. Honestly he didn't want him to come out anyway. Bret's body was tensing up, just by the thought of him. He never like him and never will. "Uncle Bret, are you alright?" Natalya asked when she seen Bret's expression change to anger. The raven-haired man looked down at his niece. "Oh yeah, I'm fine," he said with a chuckle. Nattie looked at her uncle, a little unsure, but left it alone. "I'm going to take a quick shower, then go talk to Vince," Bret said, "So you guys can go without me," "Okay see you in the morning," Harry said and left with the other two Hart Dynasty members.

The Hitman finally had some time alone after he got back to his locker room. It was peaceful. That was until his phone rung, breaking that silence. He looked at the caller ID and seen that it was his soon-to-be-wife, Stephanie. Bret hesitated before answering. "Hey sweetheart, how are you?" "I'm great, what about you? I seen what happened," she asked worried. "Oh I'm fine, it was nothing don't worry. But babe, I gotta go take a shower, but I'll call you when I get back to my room," "Okay, I'll talk to you later. I love you," "Love you too, bye,"

'What is wrong with me?' Bret thought to himself. Why was he so eagered to get off the phone with his fiancée? He loved her, that was for sure. If not he would have never put that ring on her finger. But after seeing Nicole today, a lot of things changed in his mind. All the feelings that he desperately tried to forget for years, were all coming back. 'Damn, this is not going to be good.'

* * *

Hunter and Nicole decided to go out to eat with Randy and Cena, after the show. Shawn headed back to the hotel to call his wife and get some rest. Nicole and Hunter had a nice late dinner and conversation with the young men. Talking about marriage, their kids and of course wrestling. After dinner Randy pulled Nicole to the side. "So did you ever talk to Bret?" Nicole sighed, "Yeah it went well," she said sarcastically. "What happened?" "We ended up arguing of course. Not even about us, he got mad cause I'm with Hunter," Randy shook his head, "Damn he still doesn't like him?" The brunette rolled her eyes. "Apparently not. Now he wants me to come up to his room later?" Randy's eyes got wide, "Are you?" Nicole looked around to make sure there was no one ease dropping. "I don't know. I want to but-" "You don't trust yourself alone with him," Randy finished her sentence. She nodded. "Honestly I wouldn't go if I were you. You have all this built up emotion and when you get vulnerable, I'm sure he knows what to do to you….and not in a good way,"

Randy was totally right. She shouldn't go there. With her luck, something bad would happen. But there was always that part of her that wanted to go. She needed to know why he just walked out on their relationship. If she didn't find out, she wouldn't be able to function.

Little did the youngest Hickenbottom sibling know, there was an ease dropper lurking in the shadows. They were getting really good at hiding. They should be, they learned from the best. The blonde in the dark, finally got some dirt on that little bitch. After all these years. The blonde was determined to prove to everyone that Nicole wasn't as sweet and nice as she puts on. Deep down , she was nothing but a dirty slut. But she needed more proof. She had to follow Nicole tonight, and see if she did go to Bret's room. The blonde smirked before walking off.

"You ready babe?" Hunter asked walking up behind her. "Sure, I'll see you tomorrow Randy," she said giving him a hug. "Remember what I told you," he whispered in her ear. She nodded, then walked off with her husband, hand in hand.

* * *

**Okay so not much happened in this chapter. But who do you guys think the person stalking Nicole is? Who in the WWE is good at spying on people, without them knowing? This person learned from the best…? As always please review! **


	13. Chapter 13

**As always, thanks to Pepper24 for reviewing. And thank you to xSimplyCristi for reviewing pervious chapters. And thanks to ladybug213 for adding the story to their favorites. I appreciate it! I love getting new reviewers. Here's chapter 13. Enjoy! And by the way, I don't know for sure. But there might be a sequel. **

* * *

Bret finally got back to his hotel room an hour later. Him and Vince discussed future plans for their storyline. They needed this angle to play out all the way until WrestleMania. Bret wouldn't be on the show for a couple weeks, then Vince will start calling the "Hitman" out. Eventually Bret would respond and they left off there. Tomorrow they'd pick up where they left off, and let everyone give their opinions.

The raven-haired man collapsed onto his bed. He was exhausted, but in a good way. He had forgotten how it felt to be back in the ring, after all these years. It was amazing, the crowd, the adrenaline rush, everything. When he left the WWE (WWF then) for WCW, he thought it was a good idea at first. Vince had screwed him, so he had no desire to be there. After about a year in WCW, it turned out to be a dump. Eric Bischoff had no wrestling experience what-so-ever. All he cared about was the money. Along with Hogan.

Bret spent countless nights awake thinking about the what-ifs. What if Montreal never happened? Would he still be working for Vince? Would he have never gotten a concussion from Goldberg kicking him in the skull. And most importantly, would Owen have ever died? For years, Bret blamed himself for everything. If he was there, he would have stopped Owen from going along with the stunt. He didn't want to do it to begin with. Bret officially hated that dumb Blue Blazer character. But unfortunately he couldn't change the past. Sometimes it was hard to move forward with things. First Brian Pillman, then Owen, then Davey. Then eventually Bret's parents died. It was like everyone he loved was gone, expect Jim. The Hitman thought he'd have his wife by his side when all this tragedy stuck, but he didn't. He had no one to comfort him at night. It wasn't Julie he wanted either, it was Nicole. Bret still remembered that horrible night, when he left the WWF and Nicole's life forever.

* * *

"_You've got to be fucking kidding me!" Bret yelled down the hallway. To say he was furious would be an understatement. He was beyond furious right now. One of the men in this business he thought he could trust, completely stabbed him in the back. In his own hometown at that. In front of his mother and father. "After everything I did for that man! He goes and does this to me!" The Hitman and the rest of the Hart Foundation stormed into the men's locker room. "You should have never punched him Bret," Owen said as they walked in the room. "What else was I supposed to do O? He completely humiliated me in front of all of Canada, all because he didn't want me to take the title to WCW." Owen just sighed and went to take a quick shower. _

_Nicole couldn't believe what had just happened. She was in shock. Everything happened so quick. One minute Shawn has Bret in the Sharpshooter and the next the ref is calling for the bell, and Bret didn't even tap out. Then Shawn, Hunter and Chyna were all rushed backstage, while Bret destroyed the entire ringside area. "What the hell happened out there?" she asked Shawn when he finally got to the back. "I don't know," he said. She could tell he was lying, but she didn't question it any further. Hunter was silent too, which meant he knew something. Shawn whispered something in Chyna's ear. Then she walked over to Nicole. "Come on let's go to the girl's locker room." The brunette just decided not to argue. Obliviously Chyna knew more than she did. So maybe she could get something out of her. _

_Bret was taking his gear off, while his son Blade watched, when he finally saw Shawn. "Shawn, did you know any of this?" He better not have. If he did, Bret was sure to go off on Shawn. "I swear to fucking god I didn't know any of this shit was going to happen. I swear to ya Bret. So this was all of Vince's doing then. He thought to himself. Was he that obsessed with the WWF championship, that he would backstab the one person that's been good to him for years? Apparently was he. Screw all that now. All Bret wanted to do was get his family out of here. _

_Everything had finally settled down. Chyna didn't know much either. All she was told to do was get Shawn out of the ring and backstage. But she also knew something wasn't right. Everyone could see that. Nicole kept bugging Shawn about it, and finally he told her that they would talk in the morning. Still no word on Bret. He still hadn't come to see her. She knew this was going to be his last night with the WWF. But where did that leave them? Was he still going to divorce Julie? Even though he brought her to the event. Normally Nicole wouldn't care about what a guy did. But Bret was different. She was in love with him and it scared the hell out of her. The young brunette was finally drifting off to sleep, when something shook her. It was Bret. How did he get it? Never mind that, the important thing was that he was there. "Oh my god, you actually came," she said giving him a hug. "I knew you would," Bret sat on the edge of the bed and sighed. "I can't stay long," "Why not?" Nicole realized that he wasn't looking her in the eye. He was definitely going to tell her something. Something she probably wouldn't like. "I'm leaving first thing in the morning. I can't stand to be here any longer. Did you see what happened out there? Did you know about any of it?" Was he really accusing her of knowing? 'Sees how much he knows about me.' Nicole thought. "No I didn't know about it. How could you even accuse me of knowing? I'm never in the loop of things. If I did know something, I would tell you right away. Even if it meant backstabbing my own brother. Because I love you that much," she was on the verge of tears now. "I love you too baby. Which is going to make it this much harder to tell you." Nicole stayed silent. Afraid of what was to come. Afraid to say anything. "This can't go on. Our relationship, it won't last." "What do you mean it won't last? Of course it will, we'll make it work with you being at WCW. You'll divorce Julie like you said. Then I'll leave WWF and go to WCW to be with you. Then we can do whatever we want, without anyone harassing us." Bret placed his hands on her shoulders. "Babe, I won't let you do that. With me being at WCW, us being in two different towns every week, just wouldn't work," "That's not the reason Hart, and you know it!" Nicole yelled, standing up. Hart? She called him Hart. She never did that unless she was absolutely pissed off. And that she was. "I'm not good for you Nicole. We both know that. I'm a married man. Do you know what would happen to you if people found out about us?" "We already discussed this, when this first started. Why do you care now?" "Because, honestly this was never supposed to happen. You were only supposed to be a quick fuck and that's it. Then I started getting these feelings for you." "So this was all a lie?" she said with tears streaming down her face. "No, no!" he said running to her side. "I love you, I really do." "Then why are you leaving?" "Because, you saw what happened out there. I got screwed in my own hometown. I'm not wanted around here anymore," "Well you can make yourself wanted here. Tell Vince you're not leaving." Bret sighed heavily, "I can't do that even if I wanted. I already signed the papers with Bischoff." _

_A heartbroken, 25 year old Nicole Michaels stood in the middle of her hotel room, 1 o'clock in the morning, staring at the man she thought was the love of her life. He now had his back turned to her. "So this is it?" she asked ready to breakdown . "You're just going to throw this whole relationship away?" He didn't say anything. Nicole nodded to herself silently. She was just about to tell him to get out when he finally spoke. _

"_We both knew this wasn't going to work." Where the hell was this coming from? "It's been working for 11 months!" She screamed. "Now you're just turning your back on what we have, because of some stupid belt." "I got screwed in my own hometown Nikki!" he yelled back. "Besides, it's real obvious Vince doesn't want me here." There was silence between the two. "Did you even try and negotiate something with Vince, and stay with the WWF?" "I tried as hard as I could," he said. _

_Nicole couldn't even bare to look at him. "So I guess this is it." saying it more as a statement. "Can it please not end it this way?" he pleaded. The brunette simply shook her head, "Just get out." "Nicole please…" "I said get out!" And with that, Bret Hart walked out the door and out of her life…forever._

* * *

Nicole remembered that night all too well. It pained her to think about it til this day. Why was she dwelling over something that happened over 12 years ago? It wasn't worth it, she kept telling herself. So it Randy and Amy. She had forgotten about it for years, but when Vince announced Bret's return, she nearly puked from panic.

She needed to go and talk to him and clear things up. But for what? He had told her that night, he was no good for her. That it wouldn't work out anyway. But Nicole hadn't felt that way. She had hope for their relationship. If you can even call it that. "_You were only supposed to be a quick fuck…" _Nicole chuckled to herself. A quick fuck huh? That's all she was meant to be. Apparently fate had other plans. Why couldn't she have been just that. A quick fuck and then move on with their lives like nothing happened. It would have saved her from a lot pain. "Fuck it," she mumbled. The brunette diva, threw on some shoes and a hoodie and quietly headed out the hotel room door. Nicole still had the room number in her head. Hopefully he would still be awake. She stopped. Maybe he is asleep, she shouldn't bother him. But her feet kept moving towards his room. Completely ignoring her brain. Next thing she knew, she was standing right in front of his door. Just one knock and she would be standing face to face with him. After what seemed like 5 minutes, she finally knocked on the door. Seconds later the door opened. Bret standing there in a grey shirt with black sweat pants. His hair tied back into a loose pony tail. A small smile appeared on his face. "Don't get your hopes up Hart, I'm only here to talk. Can I come in?" Bret chuckled at her attitude. He knew she was trying to act like she didn't care. But he knew how she worked. He moved so she could walk in the room. Once she was in, he closed the door.

A camera had the shot of Nicole walking into Bret's room, but they didn't see or hear it.

_So she did go to Bret's room tonight. Interesting. _The blonde girl thought as she watched from afar, putting her camera in her purse. She had a feeling she would. Seems like a lot has happened between the Hitman and the veteran diva. Something she was definitely going to find. But unfortunately she needed more proof. This wasn't going to cut it. She wanted to know what they were doing in there. She still had no idea what history Nicole and Bret had with each other, but it was definitely something no one knew about it seems like. Expect maybe for Randy. The blonde smirked and headed back to her room.

Nicole sat on the edge of the bed while Bret went to the mini fridge. "Want anything to drink?" he asked. "No I'm fine." Bret grabbed a beer and sat down next to Nicole. "I'm a little surprised you came." "I'm surprised too," she replied. Nicole couldn't help but look at the floor the whole time. Bret sat his beer on the nightstand and turned to his former lover. He lifted her chin up, "Look at me," Nicole finally stared him in the eyes. He couldn't help himself. Bret grabbed he back of her neck and pulled her towards him, crushing his lips into hers. For a moment Nicole didn't react, but she gave in. She gladly opened her mouth and let Bret's tongue run through her mouth. Nicole let out a soft moan. As soon as the sound escaped her lips, she immediately pulled back. "I can't do this," she said breathless. "It isn't right. I'm married, I have kids." "It wasn't right when we did it 13 years ago either, but we still did. I was married and everything. So what's stopping you now?" Bret argued. She knew he was going to pull that card. But even then she didn't have an answer. "I was young back then, I didn't care. I thought I wanted to be with you." "You thought?" he raised his eyebrow. "Yeah I _thought._" she said sternly. "That was until you up and left me," Bret sighed, he knew that was coming. "How many times do I have to say I'm sorry?" he pleaded. "Sorry won't cut it Bret. Do you know how many nights I stayed up crying over you? Vowing to never let a man get close to me, because for some stupid reason I thought you were going to come back for me. Finding out you divorce Julie, but did you come then? No. You had probably already forgotten about me and started fucking ringrats." "Okay that's enough!" Bret shouted. "What is the truth too much," Nicole hissed. The Hitman took in a deep breath, trying to calm himself. She knew exactly how to make his blood boil. And she was doing a good job of it.

"I left you because I was hurting you and you didn't even know it!" "I wasn't hurting. I knew what I was getting myself into from the beginning. I prepared myself." "No you don't get it." Bret said. "I was sleeping around with other girls when we were together. I couldn't bring myself to tell you. I knew you were so in love with me. I love you too, but I just couldn't stop." Nicole stared at the Canadian for a long time. Taking in every word he had just said. "You're kidding me right? Please tell me you're kidding." she said standing up, pacing the room. Bret just shook his head. "You said you loved me! That we would be together. But the whole time you were off fucking other sluts!" Nicole thought for a moment, while Bret sat there. "Now I know why you said it wouldn't last. Because I would find out eventually. How many?" Bret looked up, "What?" "How many girls did you sleep with behind my back?" He sighed, "I don't know Nic." "Dammit! How many?" "How the hell should I know? Over 15 I guess."

The brunette held her head in her hands for a long time. This entire relationship was a lie. From the very beginning. Nicole stormed towards the door, but Bret got there before her and blocked the doorway. "Move," she said. "No, I'm not letting you out of here like this." "Like what? Pissed the fuck off?" Bret grabbed her arms and made her stand there. "Listen I really did love you, and I still do. I never wanted to hurt you, that's why I left. You needed someone who could be with you and have an open relationship with. Not my old ass." "But I wanted you," she said. "I didn't care about the age difference or anything. I loved you for you."

There were tears in her eyes now. Bret moved his finger over face, to catch the falling tears. He leaned forward and pushed his head against hers. "I love you sweetheart." he kissed her softly. "I love you so much."

* * *

**Well I'm going to end that chapter there. You guys didn't expect that did ya? Nope, me either lol. That kinda came out of nowhere. Hope you girls like it. I was determined to finish this chapter and publish it today. Since it's 7:02 in the morning and I haven't been to sleep yet. Please review! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks once again to everyone who reviewed. As I'm typing this, I have no internet. I just moved so I have to wait a while to get it. It sucks. But anyway on with the story. Enjoy!**

**Follow me on twitter VanityMayhem and Tumblr. .com**

* * *

_It had been a little over a week since Bret had left. And Nicole wasn't any better. Chyna, Hunter and Shawn all seen Nicole's sudden sadness. Numerous times Chyna asked her what was wrong but all she would say was guy troubles. "Tell me who the guy is and I'll kick their ass," Shawn said trying to make his baby sister laugh. But it didn't work. It actually looked like she was going to start crying. "Awh sweetheart, don't let some loser get you down. You're stronger than that." Hunter said rubbing her back. 'If only they understood' she thought. The brunette knew for a fact, that she was going to take this relationship to the grave. No one, especially not her brother, were going to find out about it. _

* * *

5 in the morning, Nicole was sneaking out of Bret Hart's room. 'I'm going too hell,' she thought. She had just cheated on her husband. She felt low. No scratch that, she felt lower than low. She should have been six feet under at that point. That's where she felt like she should be at that point. Nicole turned the corner and ran into Michelle McCool or soon to be Callaway. Being with Mark, aka The Undertaker, the Florida native got whatever she wanted. Which even meant being the poster girl of the Divas. She always put on the act of being a nice girl, but whenever Mark wasn't around, she was a total bitch. Nicole didn't like her too much, but she tolerated her. One wrong word and Nicole would knock that pretty blonde right out.

"Hey Nicole, didn't expect for you to be up this early. Where were you headed to?" Michelle asked, trying to strike up a conversation. "I was actually headed back to my room if you don't mind." Nicole answered. She didn't feel like hearing McCool's whiney voice that early in the morning. "Oh why are you up so early?" Would she ever shut up? "I couldn't sleep, so I decided to walk around, instead of being on my laptop all night, chatting on twitter." the brunette lied. "That's understandable. I get carried away on there too. It's just so much fan interacting with the fans." the blonde smiled. Nicole nodded, "Yeah it is. Well if you don't mind, I'm going to get at least a couple of hours of sleep now. So see ya later." she said walking away. "Oh okay, bye."

Damn that girl could talk your ear off, if you'd let her. Nicole slipped into her room and walked into the bedroom. She looked over and saw Hunter laying there peacefully, like a angel. The veteran diva busted into tears. How could she let something like that happen? Didn't she learn years ago? She quietly got into the bed and pulled the covers close. Hunter turned over and wrapped his arm tightly around her. "I was getting lonely in here." he said in a raspy voice. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "Looks like I'm going to have to take your laptop away. You spend way too much time on it and not enough time with me," he joked. Nicole held back tears. "I promise it won't happen anymore," Hunter kissed her neck. "I love you," Nicole brought his hand up to her lips and kissed it, "I love you too." Nicole ended up silently crying herself to sleep.

'Why?' Hunter thought. 'Why are you crying babe?' But he knew she wouldn't tell him why. 'What on earth are you hiding?' Hunter was getting more worried by the minute. There was something wrong with his wife and he knew it.

Bret heard Nicole leave but decided not to say anything. It was best not to. Bret knew it was wrong, but he couldn't help it. She was just so beautiful and he wanted her back for years. When they made love that night, it was like 1996 all over again. He felt like his old self. Before Montreal, before his stroke, before everything changed. It was like '96, only this time, Nicole was the one married. But once again he cheated too. This time on his soon-to-be-wife, Stephanie. God how was he going to make it til WrestleMania? He would have to face her every single week. Luckily he wasn't going to be on Raw for at least two weeks. But after that…

Bret squeezed his eyes shut. This wasn't going to go well. Hopefully Nicole wouldn't have a guilt trip and tell Hunter what happened. That was the last thing he needed.

10 o'clock rolled around and Nicole got no sleep. Thank god it was Tuesday and they could go home. All Nicole wanted to do was see her kids. That would cheer her up.

"Ready to go?" Hunter asked in the doorway with his bags ready. "Yep," she answered zipping her last bag. "All ready," The couple was getting ready to head to the airport and get on a flight straight to Connecticut.

Hunter held the door for his wife. The brunette walked out into the hallway, but stopped dead in her tracks. There was Bret, talking to Natalie, TJ and Harry, right down the hall. Nicole tried to put her game face on. Her poker face if you will. In her mind though, she was freaking out.

Bret seen Nicole step out of her room, with Hunter close behind. The Hitman kept a straight face. "So where are you going after this?" his niece Natalie asked. "I got a meeting with Vince and creative in about 2 hours. Then I'm going home." "Will we see you next week?" Harry asked? "I'm not sure yet, maybe." Bret answered. "Okay, we'll see you later," Nattie said giving her uncle a hug. "Okay, bye guys."

Hunter closed the door behind him and picked up his bag. "Oh hey there's Bret, let's say hi." Nicole looked up at her husband with a weird look. "What?" he asked. "Why are you being all nice towards him? I thought you despised him." she said. "I do, but I'll at least and be civil towards him. Until he somehow pisses me off." Hunter said walking up to Bret. "Hey Bret, how are you?"

Bret looked up from his phone and saw Hunter and Nicole. But she wasn't looking at him. Hopefully she didn't tell her husband about they're night. If she had, he was pretty sure Hunter would have punched him by now. "I'm good Hunter, what about yourself?"

'Should I even say anything to her?' Bret thought to himself. If he didn't, it would look like he's being rude.

"Pretty good," Hunter answered.

"How are you Nicole?" Bret asked. The brunette gave him a look that could kill, but Hunter didn't see it. "I'm fine, just can't wait to get outta here and back home." Yeah Bret knew what she meant by that. "Yeah I know what you mean."

'No you don't.' Nicole thought to herself. 'I cheated on my husband, who I actually love. You didn't love Julie anymore, that's why the affair took place. Apparently you didn't love me either when you slept with all those other girls.' That's what she wanted to say to him, but couldn't. "I guess we'll see you around," Hunter said, grabbing Nicole's hand and walking towards to elevator.

* * *

_Tragedy struck two years after Bret left the WWF. Bret's younger brother and youngest child of Stu and Helen Hart, Owen was doing his Blue Blazer gimmick and was going to "fly" to the ring, when he unexpectedly fell 78 feet onto the top rope of the ring and died. The entire world was mourning. _

_How could something like this happen? Nicole asked herself. She felt like everyone she loved was almost gone. No Kevin or Scott or Kid. Even her own brother was gone. He had injured his back a year ago during a casket match with The Undertaker. He wanted to make it to WrestleMania 14, so he suffered through it til then. And lost to Steve Austin that night. Although Shawn was making appearances here and there, it just wasn't the same. _

_A little after Bret left, Nicole and Owen grew closer. She talked to him about anything. Every single person in the locker room loved Owen. He was an amazing guy. Always pulling pranks on people. Anytime he pulled a prank on Nicole, he seemed to get hurt. Like when he tried to put her wrestling gear in the toilet, they started having a tug-o-war and Nicole let go and Owen ended up banging his head on the toilet. For about thirty seconds no one was laughing until he started. After that he never pulled a prank on her again. Instead they pulled them together. _

_What was she going to do now, without her partner in crime? The brunette sat on a bench in the men's locker room, trying to hold back her tears. That's what everyone was "trying" to do unsuccessfully. It was real quiet in there, with the occasional sniffs and coughs. Oh god, Bret was probably miserable. No one there to comfort him either. Nicole would have killed to know what Bret was doing at the moment. _

_The locker room door opened and Hunter walked in. His eyes were red, she knew he had been crying, he just wouldn't show it. "How are you holding up?" he asked when he took a seat next to her. "I don't know," she simply answered. "I…I just can't believe he's gone. He can't be…" and with that Nicole busted into tears. Hunter pulled her towards him and stroked her hair, whispering words of comfort in her ear. After awhile the blonde hair man couldn't hold back his tears either. Some guys in the locker room started crying again too. This was going to be a long day. _

_Throughout the show, almost all of the wrestlers paid tribute to Owen. Mostly everyone said the same thing. That Owen was an amazing person. He loved his family, he didn't take wrestling that seriously, like Bret would. He wad just having fun. At the end of the show, Stone Cold Steve Austin opened a can of his beer and held it up to the Titan Tron with Owen's picture on it. That was his way of saying thanks to Owen._

_That night seemed to go on forever for Nicole. She just wanted to get out of there and go home. Probably so did everyone else._

* * *

It felt so good to be home. Away from all the drama, storylines and more importantly Bret. She just needed to clear her mind of everything. Like how the hell she ended up sleeping with Bret? How could she do that to Hunter and her kids? How was she going to tell her husband she cheated on him? With a man he hasn't liked in years. A lot of questions ran through her head. What was he going to do? Would he leave her? Take the kids? There was no way she could tell him.

Nicole watched her son Jason, play on the living room floor, while her daughter, Carmen took a nap on the couch nearby. The mother of two decided to call her best friend. She needed to talk to someone about this. It was eating her up inside. She just didn't want Amy to judge her. "Jason, honey don't put that in your mouth." Jason looked up at his mom with his big blue eyes, like his mom, with a block in his mouth. He seen the stern look on her face and spat it out. Nicole just shook her head and laughed. The brunette decided to call Amy right then while Hunter was out.

Hunter was out at the WWE Headquarters. It was real easy getting to there since they already lived in Greenwich, CT. Hunter was starting to do small backstage jobs these days, alongside Vince. He was even getting his own office built. That's how you know he was the real deal.

Nicole walked into the kitchen to grab another cup of coffee, with her cellphone in hand. She pushed speed dial 2 and put it on speaker. After about three rings, Amy finally picked up. "Hey sorry I took so long. I was blasting music," Nicole rolled her eyes playfully, "As usual," "Shut up," the red head laughed. There was silence for a moment. "So what's going on?" Amy asked. She knew Nicole was going to tell her something about Bret. "Oh nothing much, just grabbed some coffee and now watching the kids play and sleep," "Sounds fun," Nicole shrugged. "Sometimes," There was some noise in the background on Amy's line. "What was that?" the brunette asked. "Me crumbling up paper. Oh by the way where's Hunter?" Nicole sighed, "He's at the Headquarters, going over some things with Vince," Amy could tell by Nicole's voice, that something wasn't right. "Are you okay hun?" she asked concerned. There was a long pause, followed by a sniff. "Not really," Nicole cried out. Oh no that couldn't be good. "What happened? What's wrong?" "I fucked up Ames. I fucked up big time," Nicole was practically sobbing. "Okay tell me what happened. Something happen between you and Hunter?" Then Amy paused before saying, "Or Bret…?" The red head squeezed her eyes shut hoping it wasn't Bret. "I slept with Bret last night," she blurted out. "Shit," Amy cursed under her breath.

"How did this all happen?" Amy asked. Nicole tried to calm herself down, before speaking. "He came to my locker room during Raw and we talked. But it ended in a argument. So he said to come to his room later so we could talk in private. So I did even though Randy said it was a bad idea. And then was talked and yelled some more. I was about to leave til he kiss me, then it all went downhill from there." The Queen of Extreme rubbed her temples on both sides of her head, with her fingers. She had a feeling this was going to happen. "I take it you haven't told Hunter yet," Amy replied. Nicole eyes grew wide. "I don't know if I can tell him. I can't bare seeing the look on his face. I don't wanna hurt him," "But you're hurting him by not telling him Nic. You have to tell him before more people get hurt. Like your kids."

"I know, I know." Nicole sobbed, then said, "Do you ever wish you would have told Matt what was going on between you and Adam, instead of him finding out like that? Do you think it would have ended differently?" the brunette asked quietly. Amy was quiet for a moment. She always had those questions on her mind, for a long time. "Yeah, I do wish I would have told him sooner. It probably would have made a huge difference." she said as a tear slid down her cheek.

The two friends stayed on the phone a little while longer. Until finally hanging up. Nicole sat on her couch in silence, for god knows how long. Jason had eventually passed out on the floor with the blocks bucket on his head. He fell asleep in the strangest positions. She picked Jason up and took his upstairs to his room. Nicole looked at the clock to see it was already almost 7pm. Where did the time go? The brunette went back to the living room and picked Carmen up to take her to her room. When Nicole was almost to the stairs, Hunter came walking through the front door. "Hey babe," Hunter said giving her a quick kiss on the lips. "Hey, how was things at the HQ?" she asked walking up the stairs to Carmen's room. "Everything went well. Going over future storylines and tag teams. The usual." he said. Nicole placed Carmen in her bed and pulled the covers over her small frame. The couple walked out of the room and down stairs into the kitchen. Hunter sat on one of the stools by the island. "So anything interesting happen while I was gone?" Hunter asked. "Not really," his wife smiled. "The kids played and Carmen fell asleep on the couch. And I talked to Amy for a bit. That's it." Hunter nodded his head. "Oh how's Amy?" "She's good, still got her radio show. She's now a teacher at a local gym in Atlanta." Nicole said. "That's great. Any new guys in her life?" "Not that I know of. But she knows how I am. If there was a new guy, I'd start questioning them in a second." Hunter laughed. Yeah that was his girl. Hunter was still on the edge. He had no idea what has been bothering his wife. And he was a little afraid to ask. In fear she would lie to him. But why? "Ya know, I was thinking we go out for dinner tonight," Hunter said out of nowhere. "What about the kids?" Nicole asked. "We could just call Gina and see if she'd babysit for a couple of hours." The brunette smiled. "Okay let's do it." "Great!"

**Okay so not much going on in this chapter. Just family fun, if you wanna call it that lol. But anyway, as I said, I don't have internet at the moment. So whenever you read this, is when I find a way to post it. Sorry for the long wait. **

**9/28/11- I got a flash drive. So tomorrow (9/29/11) I'm going to be able to post this chapter! So excited. Hope you guys enjoyed it!**

**9/29/11- Uploading it as I type!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Okay so here's chapter 15. I still don't have internet, as I type this. It may seem like I'm kinda rushing some things. Sorry. There are still some blank spots in this story to me. So I'm filling them best I can. Jumping around on dates and stuff. So please enjoy!**

**And follow me on twitter VanityMayhem. When you do give me your fan fiction name to let me know who you are! **

* * *

"_What happened to us?_

_We used to be so perfect, now we're lost and lonely_

_What happened to us?_

_And deep inside I wonder, did I lose my only?"_

Michelle leaned against the desk, as she waited for her photos to be developed. McCool was at her Austin, TX home, that she shared with Mark. She was in her own personal little office. Mark had it built for her when they moved in together. He seriously spoiled the hell out of her. And she didn't deserve it. The blonde smiled when her pictures were finally printed.

"I'm going to make her life a living hell," she said to herself. "Now I just need a little more proof. Maybe phone records, text messages, recordings of them talking. Something."

Michelle sat down at her desk and opened a drawer. She put the pictures in a envelope, then got on her computer. She started looking up someone who could possibly help her with this task. Just in case Nicole decided to go back to Bret's room, there needed to be a small camera in there. That would be perfect proof. . So Nicole and Bret wouldn't be able to deny it. "Damn I'm smart," Michelle said out loud.

"Yeah I know you are babe," Michelle jumped. "Mark, you scared the hell out of me," she said, closing the window on her computer. "Sorry darlin', I didn't meant to." he said walking up to his girlfriend. The Texas native, started massaging her shoulders. Michelle sighed and rested her head on Mark's chest. "Mmmm that feels good," she moaned. "Maybe we should take this somewhere else?"

"Ya know, I always wanted to have sex on a desk." The Lord of Darkness growled. Michelle pushed everything off her desk and hopped on it. She motioned for her boyfriend to come closer with her index finger. Mark smirked and moved forward and stood between her legs. Michelle grabbed him by the neck and pulled him towards her. The blonde dominated the tattooed man with her tongue. Man the Florida native had no idea what she did to him. Michelle yanked him by his hair. "Damn woman," Mark growled. "You know you love it," she hissed. "Shut up,"

Hunter and Nicole were sitting in a booth, in the far corner of the restaurant. Hunter didn't want anyone interpreting their special evening. This was the time he needed to be with his lovely wife. He wanted, no needed to know what was bothering her. Whatever it was, hopefully he could fix it. "Babe…" Hunter started after they finished dinner. He took his wife's hand into his. "What's been going on lately? You haven't been yourself. Seems like it all started after Vince announced Bret was coming ba-" he stopped. Nicole looked up at him with concern. "What?" "Is he the reason? Is he the reason you're on edge?" Hunter squeezed her hand. "Did he do something to you in the past?" her husband's eyes darkened. Nicole shook her head. "No he never touched- did anything to me," The brunette couldn't say that Bret never "touched" her, cause technically he did. Just not in a hurtful manner. "Are you sure?" "Yes I'm sure babe," Nicole leaned forward and pulled her husband close to her. "Stop worrying," she whispered and pressed her lips against his. They stayed like that for a minute till they broke apart. Hunter stared into her blue eyes with his hazel ones. "Do you trust me?" he asked. "Yeah, of course I do, why?" Hunter just shook his head. "No reason,"

Hunter knew Nicole used to have trust issues with him in the beginning of their relationship. For various reasons. Remembering what happened between him, Joanie and Stephanie. Long story short, Hunter cheated on Joanie with the Billion Dollar Princess, for God knows what reason. Another reason, in 2005, right before WrestleMania 21, when Nicole and Hunter were together, Nicole caught him with some random ass ringrat. He claimed to be drunk but the brunette didn't care. She left. They ended up being split up for about nine months til getting back together New Year's Day 2006.

"Hey, remember when we first started dating and everyone thought we were nuts?" Nicole said chuckling. "Yeah I do. You had dated Raven (Scott Levy) before that. So people already thought you were crazy." Hunter said. "Why did you get with him anyway?" The brunette sighed playfully. "I don't know. He was good looking back then and he was always a sweetheart to me so I said "why not?" Everyone wasn't too thrilled with that" she laughed. "No not really. Shawn wasn't too thrilled that his best friend was dating his baby sister either." Nicole shrugged. "Yeah, well he got over it eventually."

* * *

_December 2002_

"_Okay so Vince has this idea of starting a new stable called Evolution." Hunter stated. Nicole listened on with Ric Flair by her side. "It's going to be Ric and I along with two new guys, Randy Orton and Dave Bautista." "Sounds good already," Nicole said. "Yeah it is. Apparently Vince has big plans for us. He said something about us becoming the most dominated group ever or something. Best part about it is, you're going to be apart of it too," the blond man said pointing to his longtime friend. "Me? Are you serious Hunter!" Nicole asked jumping up. "Yeah I'm serious. Since you're the Women's Champ and all, Vince wanted a girl to be apart of the group. Then we can really dominate." "That's amazing!" Nicole screamed, jumping up, giving Hunter a hug. "I'm glad you're excited." Hunter laughed. Ric sat there smiling. "You know this means you're going to be a heel right?" Ric asked. "Yeah I'm fine with that. I love being a heel." "We're probably going to feud with Shawn some more too," Hunter chimed in. "Hmm…a feud with my brother. Me like." the brunette laughed. _

_December 14th, 2003_

_That night at the 2003 Pay-Per-View, Armageddon in Orlando, FL, Hunter won the World Heavyweight Championship, in a Triple Threat match against Kane and then champ Goldberg. Hunter had previously lost the title to Goldberg at the 2003 Unforgiven. Also that night Randy won the Intercontinental Championship from Rob Van Dam. Starting his first reign as a champion. Nicole beat Molly Holly and Ivory to win the Women's Championship. And finally, Flair & Batista won the World Tag Team Championships by competing in the Tag Team Turmoil match against six other teams. Evolution went home with all the gold on Raw that night. _

_By winning all of the gold, that meant Evolution was going to party…hard. That meant a long night of drinking and dancing. Mostly drinking. _

_Hunter and Nicole stumbled slightly into The Game's hotel room, a little after 3:30am. Neither of them completely wasted, but still a tad tipsy. But both in their right minds. "Hey, I never got to say congratulations on winning the title tonight," Hunter said plopping onto his bed. "Thanks," the brunette smiled, "And congratulations to you too, mister World Heavyweight Champ." "Mister World Heavyweight Champ," he repeated, "That has a good ring to it. You should start calling me that more often." "Hmph, in your dreams kid." Nicole said, playfully punching Hunter in his arm. "Kid? I'm far from it…little girl." Nicole rolled her eyes. "I think you had too much to drink tonight. I'm not a "little girl". The champ just laughed._

_There was a comfortable silence between the two friends for awhile. Neither of them really had to say anything. "So how are you and Raven?" Hunter asked out of the blue. Nicole sighed, "We broke up," Hunter's eyes shot open. "When?" "Oh a couple months ago." she shrugging it off. "Why didn't you tell me?" "Cause it was no big deal. It was a mutual agreement. Its not like we had a huge argument or something." Nicole laughed. "I didn't tell anyone really." "Oh, okay." There was another moment of silence. "Well I guess I better get going." Nicole said getting up and heading toward the door. "We do have Raw tomorrow ya know?" _

_Nicole turned around to see Hunter face to face with her. Hunter's lips brushed her ear, whispering seductively, "If I kissed you, would you push me away?" Nicole could have sworn she came right then. She was getting wet between her legs. "Try and see," she whispered. Hunter leaned forward hesitantly. Nicole grabbed him by the neck and crushed her lips into his. The two couldn't break apart. It was like they were stuck to each other. Hunter's jeans were getting incredibly tight. Nicole was grinding against him so much, he had to hold her hips in place. He didn't want her feeling what was in his pants just yet. _

_The soon-to-be-couple finally broke apart, breathing hard. "You don't know how long I've been waiting to do that," Hunter's voice came out horse. "Then why didn't you?" the brunette asked. The champ sighed, "I don't know. You were with Raven and back then I was with Joanie and the fact that you're my best friend's sister. I don't think he'll be too happy," "It shouldn't matter who's sister it is. If you like someone, go for it" "I'm going for it now," Hunter smiled. Nicole wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close. In one swift motion, the Cerebral Assassin lifted her up. Nicole's legs automatically wrapped around his waist. "So where do we go from here?" she asked. "To the bed," Hunter joked. Nicole laughed, "I meant relationship wise…" The blonde man place her gently on the bed, "Wherever life takes us. Just one day at a time…" _

* * *

After WrestleMania

Hunter still didn't figure out what was bothering Nicole. She seemed to be her normal self again though. _Maybe it was all in my mind. _Hunter thought. _She's still my loving wife. And nothing's changed. _

There was a knock on the door, interpreting The Game's thoughts. "Yes?" he shouted at the door. "Uhm…delivery for Paul Levesque…" Hunter raised an eyebrow in confusion, but went to the door anyway. There was a short man, in a UPS uniform with a clipboard and package underneath his arm. "Please sign here Mr. Levesque," the man said, holding out the board. Hunter took it from the man's grip and scribble his name on the paper. "Thank you." The guy said and handed Hunter his package. The package wasn't very large. Couldn't be too important. The Game ripped open the book with his finger and reached his hand in. He pulled out what looked to be a DVD case. And an envelope. He had no idea who could have sent this.

Looking inside the envelope, Hunter could see that they were pictures. Pulling them out, Hunter automatically noticed his wife. How could you miss her? She was just so beautiful. But he noticed another figure in one of the photos too. It was Bret. _When was this taken? __And was that Hart's hotel room?_ _Yeah it was. It was the same room he was standing outside of the morning after he came back, when Nicole and I talked to him. _Hunter started flipping through the pictures fast. Then was one of Nicole going onto Bret's room. What the fuck? The very last one sent Hunter up in flames. It was dated on the back, March 28th, 2010. That was WrestleMania night. The picture showed Nicole and Bret kissing.

"Who the hell sent this!" Hunter shouted at no one. His blood was boiling. Looking around Hunter spotted the DVD. _What the hell can this be about? _Deep down he didn't want to know, but then again he had to. The self-proclaimed Cerebral Assassin popped the disc in and turned on the TV. His heart was beating uncontrollably fast. If he thought his blood pressure was up then, it was sure going to go through the roof, after seeing what was on the DVD.

Hunter watched the TV in utter horror. Tears streaming down his face. He couldn't believe it. He didn't know what to do at this point. All he knew was, that he was going to kill Hart.

* * *

**I love leaving you guys with cliff hangers. Its fun. Can't wait to read your reviews on this one. Please tell me what you thought. I know I skipped a whole bunch of months. But they weren't important. I needed to get to the real stuff, if you know what I mean. Hopefully none of you are confused. If so, feel free to ask questions. And please spread the word about this fan fiction, to people you think would enjoy it. It's getting juicy! **

**Thank you to Pepper24 for being the only one to review the last chapter. Thanks sweetheart 3**


	16. Chapter 16

**Thanks to xPunkofFaith & Pepper24 for reviewing ch 15! It means so much to me, knowing that you guys are enjoying the story. You girls don't hold anything back, and you shouldn't. thanks for asking a lot of questions Pepper24. Seems like I'm leaving some stuff out accidentally. Well enough of the sappiness lol. On to chapter 16! **

**P.S. Lyrics from the last chapter were from "What happened to us?" by Hoobastank.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the WWE Superstars. They're owned by Vincent Kennedy McMahon. I only own Nicole. I'm not making any money off of this either. Lyrics belong to their owners as well.**

**Feedback: I'm totally in love with this chapter. I think this one and the last one are my best ones so far. **

* * *

_Call me a sinner, call me a saint_

_Tell me it's over, I'll still love you the same_

_Call me your favorite, call me the worst_

_Tell me it's over I don't want you to hurt_

_It's all that I can say. So I'll be on my way_

Hunter didn't want to bring his personal life into the work environment, but after what he had just saw, he couldn't hold it off. _How? Why? _Those were the questions running through his mind. Mixed with anger and sadness. His own wife, went and cheated on him with the enemy. That's what Hunter considered Bret…an enemy. He didn't want the Canadian coming back anyway. No matter how many years its been. Hunter knew Nicole's attitude had changed, he just didn't know why. This explained everything. She was having an affair behind his back the whole time.

The King of Kings didn't know what to do. Should he go look for his wife or Bret and confront them or wait till she got back to the locker room? "Fuck it," he said. It couldn't wait. Hunter stormed out of the locker room. People literally jumped out of his way, seeing him coming down the hall with a look of determination on his face. Some Superstars could tell that he meant business. So they decided to leave it alone. Hunter walked into catering. Nicole was on the far right, in the corner with Shawn. But Hunter didn't see Bret and the rest of his family a few tables away.

Nicole smiled when she seen her husband walking towards the table. But her smiles quickly vanished, when she seen the look on his face. Anger, it was definitely that. _Where those tears on his cheeks or sweat? _The image became clearer when Hunter neared. His eyes were puffy and red. He had been crying. "What's wron-" "What the fuck is this?" Hunter interrupted, slamming the envelope on the table, causing everything to shake. Shawn jumped slightly at the crash. He looked up at his best friend and knew his was furious. Everyone in catering grew quiet, turning their heads to look at the couple. Bret didn't want to turn around. A strange, uneasy feeling grew in the pit of his stomach. Like he wanted to vomit. For some unknown reason, Bret had a feeling something was about to happen, and it involved him.

"What's this?" Nicole asked. "Open it!" Hunter demanded. The brunette diva reached for the envelope with shaky hands. She hated seeing Hunter like this. Even though she was use to his outbursts, it still scared her a bit. Especially when his anger was aimed at her. Nicole reached inside and pulled the photos out. There were about 15, 20 of them. All dated on the back. She flipped through the pictures real quick. The last one made her stomach cringe. "Wh-where did you get these?" she asked, shaking. "It doesn't matter where I got them. Just-" His expression softening a bit. "Why?" his voice cracking. Tears came pouring out of her eyes. She hated seeing him like this. He seemed so fragile and she was the cause of it.

Shawn looked across the table and seen one of the pictures. It was of Bret stroking Nicole's cheek, in a passionate manner. _Oh no. _He thought. "Please tell me it's not true Nic," Shawn pleaded softly. Nicole couldn't even look at her brother. Or her husband. She felt so ashamed. She betrayed the people she loved most. The veteran diva couldn't take it. She HAD to get out of that room. Away from the silence. Away from the cold stares of her colleagues. Away from her distraught husband and possibly disappointed brother. And especially away from her lover.

Nicole got up and ran out the door. She could feel the cold stares watching her leave, but she didn't care at that time. She wasn't exactly sure where she was going. She just knew she had to get out. Running away wasn't going to solve her problems, but it would stop them temporarily.

Hunter just stood there, not knowing what to do. His wife couldn't even give him an answer. On top of that, she left him standing there like a complete fool. Shawn sat there quietly, not sure how to respond. _Should I try and talk to him? Ask him what happened? _Shawn thought for awhile. _Nah I think it's best to let him cool. _

The Cerebral Assassin was about to walk out of catering when he spotted Bret sitting a few tables away. _Bastard! _Before Hunter could even think about what he was doing, he was charging towards the man in high speed. Hunter speared Bret right out of his seat and started pounding on him repeatedly. The chaos has begun. People were shouting and running in every direction. Shawn dashed over to the fight. He had to push his way through the crowd to get to the fighting men.

It took Shawn, Jericho and Randy and a couple of others to get Hunter off of Bret. Edge, Christian and Harry helped the Canadian t his feet. His nose was bleeding and his lip was busted. The blonde man wrestled his arms out of his friends grips. "YOU WANNA FUCK WITH MY WIFE HART! GO AROUND AND SLEEP WITH HER BEHIND MY BACK!" There were gasps among the crowd. Natalie looked at her uncle. "What? What is he talking about?" she asked shocked. "Oh he knows what I'm talking about. Don't cha Bret?" Hunter said sadistically. Bret just looked at the ground. "That's exactly what I thought. I knew you should had never come back." Hunter walked out of catering and towards the parking lot. That was the best place to go right now. No one would be out there.

* * *

There was an eerie silence in the catering room. No one knew what to say. "Alright, show's over!" Shawn shouted, to make everyone go back to what they were doing. People began to scatter. Pushing in chairs and moving tables back in its place. Bret grabbed a napkin and wiped the blood from his face. "Bret what was he talking about?" Tyson asked. The sliver-haired man looked at his niece's boyfriend. "I don't wanna talk about it right now." The three youngsters were quiet. They didn't want to push their uncle any further. "Well, we have to go get ready. See you later." Harry said. Bret just nodded them off.

_Well this is one way I wanted to spend my last night. _Shawn thought. _Sister and my best friend fighting. Damn who would have thought Nicole was cheating on Hunter? _It wasn't like her. She was sweet and kind. She love Hunter with all of her heart. This just didn't seem right. Shawn grabbed the photos from the table and put them in his pocket. He didn't want any of the other wrestlers seeing them. It was none of their business. Even though there was already an incident.

By that time, everyone had left the room, expect Bret. The Heartbreak Kid walked over to the Hitman. He placed a hand on Bret's shoulder. "You alright?" he asked. Bret looked up shocked to see Shawn standing there, then nodded. "Yeah I'm fine. Why are you still here? Don't you need to check on your buddy?" Shawn sighed. "I wanted to check on you first. You're the one who got hit, not him." "Well thanks for your concern, Heartbreaker," Bret said sarcastically. "Here we go again," Shawn groaned. "Fighting as usual." Bret's mood softened. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't be taking my frustrations out on you. And before you start asking questions…I don't wanna talk about it. You'll probably find out about everything soon." And with that the Hitman walked out.

Nicole punched the concrete wall, repeatedly till she thought she had broken her knuckles. Even then she didn't stop. "WHY!" she screamed. "Why me?" she broke down in sobs. _Who could have taken those pictures? Did someone have something against me? _Apparently they did. But what?

* * *

Word got around the entire arena, eventually, about the incident that took place an hour ago. And from the looks of things, Vince was furious. He didn't want a fight to happen, two hours before Raw. What of someone got hurt? You know VKM is always thinking about money and ratings. He couldn't afford to have Hart injured now, since he planned on making him Raw GM for awhile. What could possibly be going on between Levesque and Hart. If it was Shawn and Bret fighting it was Hunter and Bret.

Raw went on rather smoothly. Shawn gave his farewell speech. Hunter some how made it through his segment with Sheamus. And Bret made it through his segment with the Hart Dynasty, when presenting them with new Tag Team titles. Hunter joined Shawn out on the ramp, after the Heartbreak Kid gave his speech. Shortly after Nicole came out and embraced him in a hug.

* * *

Nicole walked back through the curtain, to let Shawn have his moment. Everyone was staring at her…hard. She was terrified on going into her and Hunter's locker room. Would he be there? Or did he already leave? Nicole walked past Bret and Nattie on her way to the room and completely ignored them. She couldn't face them right now. Especially Natalie. She grew so close to her over the past couple years. She was probably most disappointed.

The brunette stopped right outside the door and took a deep breathe. She pushed the door open slightly and peeked her head in. Hunter was sitting in a chair with his back to her. Nicole slipped in and shut the door quietly. "I was wondering if you'd ever come," Hunter whispered startling her. _How did he know I was in here? _His wife didn't know what to say. She couldn't say anything. The veteran diva walked over to Hunter slowly and sat down on the leather couch, near him. She wouldn't dare look him in the eye. Although she caught a quick glance of his face. His eyes were red again. He had been crying and still was. She felt like a complete asshole. "You wanna know what else I got?" he asked suddenly. Nicole's voice wouldn't allow her to speak. Hunter didn't wait for an answer either. He turned the TV on and pushed play.

On the screen there was a bed. It looked like the inside of a hotel room. The video fast-forward itself . Then Bret appeared, shortly after Nicole did.

Nicole's breath got caught in her throat. She couldn't breathe. It couldn't be. It wasn't. the DVD fast-forward again. Clips of the lovers having sex were shown. This last for another five minutes til Hunter turned it off. By that time Nicole was hysterical. She couldn't stop crying or catch her breath. Hunter just sat there in silence. "Why did you show me that?" she finally spoke. "I wanted you to see what I had to go through hours ago. Do you know what it was like to watch your wife have sex with another man? DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA?" Hunter shouted. "Actually I do," Nicole said. "Remember back in 2005 when I caught you with that hoe? What did you forget about that?" she shouted right back. "Oh my god Nic, that was five years ago. We weren't married. We didn't have kids then. I was drunk. You two seemed to be pretty sure what you were doing. I only cheated once. You slept with Bret, I don't know how many times in the past 2 months." Hunter grew quiet again. "I'm sorry, babe. I love you." "Don't give me that shit," he said standing up, pacing the room. Anytime he paced, was a bad thing. "I asked you, what was wrong. Why you came to bed crying at night? And you would never tell me the reason. That night, when you came to bed at 5 in the morning…were you with him?"

The tears were still running down her face. "Well…?" he asked. Nicole took a deep breath. She might as well tell Hunter everything. She thought. "It was the first time we slept together again." she stated. Hunter blinked a couple times. _Did she say 'again'? _"What do you meant again?" The brunette swallowed the lump that was in her throat. "Back in '96, Bret and I were together for about 10 months, till he left to go to WCW. I didn't see or talk to him for almost 14 years. I was madly in love with him then. I thought he was out of my life forever, then all of a sudden he's came back. And all of these feelings came back too. But not the love I had for him back then, just the lust. I swear Hunter, these past two months with him meant nothing to me. Absolutely nothing." Hunter stared at the ground for a moment. "If it meant nothing to you, why did you keep fucking him?" he asked roughly. That same lump that Nicole swallowed came back. "I don't know," she cried. Her husband just shook his head. "Whatever," he said gathering his belongings. "Don't bother coming to the room tonight. You can stay with Bret," he said Bret's name with venom. "But babe-" "Just drop it!" he growled. Hunter started walking towards the door. Nicole ran after him, grabbing his arm. "No, I'm not leaving without you," she pleaded. "I want to be with you!" Hunter whipped around and shoved his face into Nicole's, "I said DROP IT!" he yelled at her. Never in the 15 years that they're known each other, had Hunter ever yelled at her like that. It hurt.

Hunter yanked his arm out of her tight grasp and walked out the door. Nicole didn't know how long she stared at the door, hoping and praying her husband would walk back in. But he never did.

Nicole had no idea what this meant for their marriage, and she was terrified. The brunette sunk down to the floor, against the door, and cried herself to sleep.

* * *

**I just couldn't resist. I had to upload another chapter. I did this one in a day and I'm very proud of it. It's my best one and chapter 15 was my second to best. I think it's a little shorter than the last one but, so much drama in this one, I don't think it matters. Lol. So I hope you girls enjoy it and whoever else reads this. Please spread the word to people you think might like it. Follow me on twitter VanityMayhem and let me know who you are! **

**Oh btw Pepper24, I will answer one of your questions in the next chapter. As you see, 3 of them have been answered lol. **


	17. Chapter 17

**Thanks to Pepper24, InstantClassic325 & EroSenin'sDeciplesKJT for reviewing the last chapter! **

_If I could hold back the rain, would you numb the pain?_

_'Cause I remember everything._

_If I could help you forget, would you take my regrets?_

_'Cause I remember everything._

* * *

Nicole didn't know how long she had been sleeping on the floor, but she was definitely stiff. She sat up and stretched her arching limbs. The brunette looked around and seen the destroyed room. Everything came rushing back to her. Hunter charging into catering, slamming the pictures on the table, showing her the sex tape, yelling with tears in his eyes. _Everything. _It made her sick to her stomach. Nicole quickly pulled her phone out of her pocket. it was 1:19am. Surprisingly the arena wasn't locked yet. She had 7 missed calls and 8 text messages. Mainly from Shawn and a couple from Randy. Absolutely none from her husband. _Well why would he even call? He told me not even bothering coming back to the room. _Nicole thought. There was only one place she could go.

* * *

The events of earlier at the arena, replayed constantly in Bret's head. He couldn't stop them. Right when he seen Hunter storming into catering, he just knew he found out. How he found out was beyond him. Obviously Nicole hadn't told him. She looked just as shocked. The Hitman didn't talk to his nephew or his niece after everything went down. They didn't ask questions either. They both knew Bret would talk when he wanted to. Which would be soon. He would have to tell his soon-to-be-wife everything that happened. That he was cheating on her months before their wedding. It broke Bret's heart just thinking about Stephanie's reaction. She would for sure call off the wedding and probably leave him. Poor girl.

* * *

Nicole finally made it to Randy's hotel room, after about a 10 minute walk. She knocked on the door and waited.

"Please, please wake up," she quietly begged.

Finally after a minute or two the door opened. Randy stood in the doorway with just sweatpants on.

"Nikki?"

The brunette nodded.

"What the hell? Come on." Randy pushed the door open and stepped aside to let her in.

Nicole dropped her bag on the floor and leaned against the door for support. Randy didn't know what she was about to do. Before he knew it, Nicole slid down the door, onto the floor and broke down. The Viper immediately rushed by her side. She was absolutely heartbroken and there was nothing he could do, but whisper comforting words in her ear.

Nicole looked up at her long-time friend and said, "Please don't say I told you so...please?" she begged.

Randy could never say that to her, no matter how mad or disappointed he was with her. That would only make her feel worse and he didn't want that. "Shh..." he cooed softly, stroking her hair. "It's going to be alright. I'm here for you."

The two friends stayed on the floor for a good 20 minutes. Nicole told Randy everything. From the first time she went up to Bret's room till now.

"Any idea on who could have sent the pictures and tape?" Randy asked.

"The tape!" Nicole screamed.

"What?"

"It's still in the DVD player, back at the arena!"

Randy's eyes got wide.

"Oh shit," he said.

"What if someone gets it Randy?" she cried.

"Don't worry, we'll just go back and get it now."

Randy and Nicole didn't bother taking the car. They made a run for it. Thankfully the arena doors were still open in the back. Security didn't bother questioning them. Nicole busted into the locker room and ran straight for the TV. She opened the DVD player and screamed.

"IT'S GONE!"

"What do you mean it's gone?" Randy asked.

Nicole glared at him. "What do you think I mean?" It's gone, it's not in there. Someone took it. Dammit!" The veteran diva punched a nearby wall hard. That would most likely bruise later and possibly some broken knuckles.

"What if it gets out? My whole life is ruined more than it is now. So is my family." Nicole sunk down on the floor again and sobbed. Randy rushed to her side.

"I promise we'll find out who's behind this. I swear."

* * *

Hunter was pacing the room, for God knows how long. He hadn't gotten an ounce of sleep. How could he? He just found out his wife was cheating on him, for months, with a guy he completely despises. Plus he had no idea where she was. Well that was his fault. He told her not to come back but now he's worried and angry. Not as angry as he was, but still upset. Every time he was close to calling her, he stopped himself. Why? He didn't even know.

The Game had gotten a couple of calls from Shawn throughout the night, but didn't answer. He couldn't deal with Shawn right now. His phone buzzed, interrupting his current thoughts. It was a text from Shawn, of course.

_"I know you're not sleep. Knowing you, you're probably pacing around. Just call her for Heaven's sake!"_

Damn Shawn knew him too well.

Hunter sighed, and pushed speed dial 2. It rung a couple times before someone answered.

"Hello?" a male voice said.

Hunter arched his eyebrows.

"Randy?"

"Yeah it's me"

"Where's Nicole?" Hunter asked.

Randy sighed, "She finally went to sleep, after crying for so long"

The blonde man cringed when he heard his wife cried herself to sleep.

"She loves you, ya know?" Randy said.

"Yeah but..."

"No buts Paul! She loves you end of story. Yeah she made a stupid mistake, we all have. She forgave you after you cheated on her, remember?"

Hunter groaned. He hated when people called him Paul. More importantly, he hated when people brought up his past fuck ups.

"All I'm saying is to hear her out, before you go off on her again."

With that Randy hung up. Hunter stared at the phone in his hand. He couldn't believe Randy even had the balls to talk to him like that. Unfortunately he was right. Hunter finally stopped pacing around. He sat on the edge of the bed and placed his head in his hands. How the fuck did his life turn so bad, so quick? Just yesterday it seemed like they had the perfect life Happily married, 2 beautiful kids. Great jobs. What more could a guy ask for? Sure ass hell not this. The man started crying softly. He just wanted his wife back in his arms. How could he forgive her though?

* * *

The sun beamed through the windows, right into the brunette's face. She pulled the sheets over her eyes to block the light. Nicole tried to move but was held down by an arm. For a brief moment she thought it wad Hunter. She looked down, only to see the tattooed covered arm. That' when all the pain came back, but she had no more tears to shed. Her heart just hurt.

Nicole leaned over to the nightstand and grabbed her phone. No calls or texts. '_Damn Hunter must really hate me.' _She thought.

Randy started to stir. "Hey," he mumbled.

"Hey," she said giving him a small smile. "Thanks for being there for me last night."

"Hey, no problem." Randy said pulling her close to him. "I talked to Hunter last night."

Nicole's eyes grew big and her heart started racing.

"He called your phone after you went to sleep," Randy continued. "I told him he needed to talk to you and that you loved him. I called him Paul, I don't think he like that one."

Nicole laughed a little. "Probably not," she said. "Is he going to talk to me?"

"I don't know," Randy admitted. "Maybe you should go to him."

* * *

Hunter woke up to a banging on his door. 'God who could be at the door this early?'

The blonde looked at the clock. It was 11:43am, so technically it wasn't early. The loud banging continued. "I'm coming!" Hunter growled.

He swung the door open, ready to cuss out whoever it was disturbing him. Till he saw his wife on the other side of the door. She was in the same clothes from last night, her hair was a wreck. All together she just looked a mess, but to him she still looked beautiful as ever.

Hunter opened the door further and stepped aside to let his wife in. The couple sate on the bed and stared at the floor.

"I don't even know what to say," Nicole began. "I'm so sorry Hunter. You know I love you."

Hunter continued to stare at the carpet.

"Please say something," she begged.

"Honestly I have nothing to say." he said.

Nicole fully turned to him. "What do you mean?"

"I just need time to think. Get my thoughts together."

"What are we going to do when we get home? You want me to leave? Please tell me something!" Nicole started sobbing.

Hunter sighed, "I don't know what I want right now okay? What am I supposed to do, forgive you just life that?"

"I don't expect you to forgive me right now. I just wanna know if and when we can get past this. I got past you cheating on me 5 years ago."

Hunter's head shot up. "We weren't married then, we didn't have kids! Yeah I cheated then, but that didn't affect our kids."

Nicole grabbed on to Hunter's arm. "Just tell me you aren't going to leave me. Tell me you're going to come home with me."

"I'll come home for the kids." he said.

* * *

**Yeah another cliffhanger lol. Oh decided to take EroSenin'sDeciplesKJT's advice and separate between each person speaking. It really is easier for you guys to read. Not much action going on in this one. But I enjoyed writing it. Hope you all enjoy it! **

**P.S. If you guys have any advice or opinions on the story, feel free to shoot me a message or review.  
**


	18. Chapter 18

**Thanks to Random Jay for putting me on their story alert and author alert! Also putting me as their favorite author as well. Thanks to Peppers24, EroSenin'sDeciplesKJT, Random Jay and anon for reviewing the last chapter. **

**I honestly don't think there will be anymore flashbacks. If so, I'll let you know. Enjoy! **

* * *

It's A Quarter After One, I'm A Little Drunk And I Need You Now

Said I Wouldn't Call But I Lost All Control And I Need You Now

And I Don't Know How I Can Do Without

I Just Need You Now

* * *

Michelle walked into her Austin, Texas house very satisfied. Job well done, mission accomplished, she thought to herself. She smiled ear to ear, while walking into her office. Michelle slipped into her chair and pulled a shiny disc out.

"I knew they would leave it," she laughed.

Now she knew what she had to do with this little sex tape.

* * *

The last couple days had been extremely rough for the Levesque household. There was a lot of uneasy tension. Hunter had been sleeping in the guesttoom since they got home. Not much had been said about the affair, or anything for that matter. Even the kids seem to notice something wasn't right.

Shawn had been on the phone with Hunter for the past hour, Nicole had no idea what they were talking about, but it was most likely about her.

Nicole was in the kitchen getting dinner started, while the kids were off playing in their room. Hunter emerged from his office downstairs and went to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water.

"Dinner's almost done," Nicole said.

Hunter didn't respond. The brunette slammed the spoon down in the pot and turned around.

"How long is this going to go on?" she demanded. "And don't say "I don't know."

"What am I supposed to say Nicole? That I forgive you?" Hunter got up and walked around the counter. "It's not that easy."

"I know it's not baby, but you're not even making an effort to try and work through this. I just want to get past this and be happy again." Nicole walked up to her husband and put her hands on his face. "I love you so much,"

Nicole leaned in and placed her lips on Hunter's. It felt like they haven't kissed in years but it had only been days. God how he missed having her in his arms. Missed having her by his side at night. He wanted her back so bad, but he just couldn't yet. He needed to know _every _single thing. Even if that meant listening to his wife give him all the bitter details on the past and current affairs. It wasn't going to be easy, but it needed to be done.

* * *

"So are you guys okay?" Amy asked through the phone.

"Yeah for now I guess," Nicole answered. "We haven't exactly talked about it yet,"

"But you guys had sex."

The brunette chuckled, "Well it's a start. He wasn't talking to me at all before."

"Have you talked to Bret?" the red-head asked.

Nicole cringed at the Hitman's name. "No and I don't want to. I can't."

"You know it's not _all _his fault right?" the former diva said.

"Gee, thanks Amy," Nicole rolled her eyes.

"I'm just saying, you can't blame it all on him. You took in it too...willingly."

"Yeah I know," the veteran diva sighed. "It's not like I did it out of spite, that I'm not getting any love and attention at home or any of the other reasons people cheat. I just...got caught up in my emotions, and it went too far."

"Did you fall in love with him again?"

In the back of Nicole's mind, she wanted to say yes, but her mouth wouldn't let her. If she said 'yes' then everything would get more confusing. What would Hunter say if she told him she was in love with the enemy again? That would definitely be the breaking point for him. Their relationship would most likely be over. What would happen with their kids, their animals, home in Connecticut and Texas and more importantly their careers? What would her parents think? What would Hunter's parents say? They welcomed her with open arms since the very beginning.

Damn all of these questions started flying through Nicole's head, all at once. It was making her head ache. Her heart started racing, there was a knot in the pit of her stomach. Before she knew it, she was running down the hall towards the bathroom, puking her guts out.

"Sweetie?" Amy yelled through the phone. "Are you alright?"

After several minutes went by, Nicole sunk down to the floor, holding her stomach.

"Ames, I'll call you back later." the brunette said.

Nicole sat on the bathroom floor for the longest. _'That came out of nowhere.' _Nicole thought. Felt almost like the time she found out shhe was...pregnant!

"Oh god! I can't be!" she cried.

Every single fear and regret ran through her mind.

_What if it wasn't Hunter's? _

She gasped.

_What if it's Bret's?_

"No no no," the brunette slammed her head against the wall. "This is not happening..."

"What's not happening?"

Nicole whipped her head around and saw her husband standing in the doorway, arms crossed and a hint of concern on his face.

There was no way in hell she could tell him. He was finally talking to her again. This would kill it all. If she was pregnant though, he would find out sooner or later. She definitely wasn't getting an abortion.

"I think I might be pregnant..."

**I'm so sorry this is short and took so long to update. I was having a horrible case of writer's block. But I felt this was a good place to stop. Definitely not the best. Hopefully you guys will like it. I mainly stopped here cause I felt like I owed you guys a update. Please feel free to message me on here or twitter VanityMayhem or on Tumblr VanityMayhem if you have any suggestions for the fic. **


	19. Chapter 19

**In this chapter I'll finally explain why Michelle hates Nicole so much.**** Can't thank anyone for their reviews cause no one has reviewed yet. I quickly put up this chapter, it wouldn't stop bugging me. Once I started typing I just couldn't stop. Hope you guys enjoy.  
**

She wasn't sulking, was she? No, not really. She just didn't feel like getting out of bed that morning. After Nicole told Hunter she might be pregnant and the possibility it might not be his, to say he was furious would be an understatement. The vain in his neck looked like it was on the verge of popping. His face beet red, sweat pouring down his head. Yeah he was mad alright. He left.

All the brunette wanted to do was lay in bed, face buried in the pillows, limbs laid carelessly all over the sheets, but she couldn't do that here. No she needed to get out, she _HAD _to get out. It felt like this house was taunting her. Making her lay there and think about her all mistakes over and over again. It was killing her.

Nicole shot out of bed and grabbed the nearest suitcase in her closet. She just started throwing anything in there, didn't matter what it was. She grabbed hand fulls of clothes from her drawers and shoved them in there. Nicole didn't bother taking any personal needs, like shampoo, toothpaste things like that. She could get those things when she got to where she was going.

Not wanting to take her car to the airport, Nicole called a taxi. She walked through the hallway into the living room.

"Mommy, where you going?"

Nicole turned around and there was her son Jason. _Shit_. How could she forget about her kids?

"I won't be gone long, I promise," she said bending down to give him a kiss on the head. "Be good for Gina."

"Otay," he smiled.

The mother of two walked in the kitchen where their in-home nanny, Gina was. She pretty knew what was going on between the couple, but didn't say much about it.

"Hey Gina, um...I'm going to be leaving for awhile," she said walking over to her one and a half year old daughter, Carmyn.

"I don't want to pry into your business but...did Mr. Levesque...?" she hesitated.

"No he didn't kick out," the brunette answered. "I just gotta get out of awhile. I need to get my head together."

"Where are you going?" Gina asked.

Nicole sighed, "I don't know."

There was a car honk outside of the house. "That's my ride,"

Nicole walked out to the taxi with her bags in hand. The driver took her bags and placed them in the trunk. She got in the back of the taxi and sighed. Nicole turned her head to the right and saw her two kids looking out the window. Tears instantly filled her eyes. She couldn't believe she was leaving her kids behind. It needed to be done though. She waved to her kids before the car pulled off.

The cab driver looked in his rear view mirror and asked, "Where to miss?"

"The airport," she answered.

"Going anywhere special?" he asked.

"Ponce Inlet, Florida,"

* * *

It was the Sunday before Raw, Natalya still had no idea what was going on between her uncle and Nicole. A lot of wrestling gossip websites were saying different things about the situation. She knew not to believe any of it.

The blonde had been on twitter for about five minutes and most of the questions were...

_"What's going on between Bret & Nicole?"_

_"Are they having an affair?"_

They were like that. Natalya didn't reply to any of them. She was just about to close her twitter tab out when something caught her eye.

_TMZ: Newly release Bret Hart & Nicole Michaels sex tape._

What the hell? Nattie didn't believe what she was reading. It had to be fake. Sadly almost everything TMZ reported was true. God this couldn't be good.

* * *

By the time Monday rolled around, everyone in the entire WWE knew about the affair and knew about the sex tape. Hunter walked into the arena, it was like a ghost town. Everyone was silent when they seen him. Hunter just ignored them and proceeded to his private locker room. Soon as he walked into the room and shut the door, someone banged on it. He really didn't feel like being bother with people at that moment.

"Hunter open up, it's me Vince!"

Dammit.

Hunter swung the door open and faced his boss. Vince walked right on in, like it was his room.

"Vince what do you want?"

"Would you like to tell me about this little sex tape with Nicole and Bret?" Vince demanded.

"Actually no I wouldn't. How did you find out about it anyway?" Hunter said.

"You don't know?" Vince raised an eyebrow. "It's all over the web, the actual tape itself."

"WHAT?" Hunter yelled. "How?"

"I don't know why you're asking me. All I know is WWE is in hot water now. People are blowing up the phones trying to get a reaction out of us. This is bigger than the Matt/Lita/Edge scandal. Think of where this could go, all the publicity we'll get if we make this into a storyline."

Hunter stared at Vince like he was crazy. "Are you fucking serious? That's all you care about. About how much people are going to talk about the business and the money you're going to get. We ARE NOT bringing my personal life into a goddamn storyline just for your sick pleasure. Now get out!"

"Hunter just hear me out on this-"

"I SAID GET THE FUCK OUT!"

Vince quickly exited the room. Maybe that wasn't a good idea.

Hunter was fuming. He started throwing everything he could get his hands on. Flipping over furniture, tables, lamps, breaking mirrors. He wouldn't be having any luck for seven years now. Like he was having any now. How the hell was he going to get through Raw tonight? He would most likely run into Bret and it wouldn't be good. He'd probably end up punching The "Hitman" in the face again.

The Game's phone starting ringing. Looking around the mess he made, he finally found it before it went to voicemail. It was Gina.

"Hello,"

"Hey Hunter, um...I just called to tell you Nicole left today."

"What do you mean she left?" Hunter's anger starting up again.

"She had a suitcase and told me she was leaving for awhile, to get her head straight. A cab came and got her. I had a feeling you didn't know."

"Did she say when she'd be back?" he asked.

"No sir, she didn't."

Hunter growled. "Just make sure the kids are alright, I'll be back tomorrow afternoon."

"Will do."

First finding out Nicole might be pregnant, then coming to work to find out the sex tape had been released and his boss wanted to make it into a storyline for money, now his wife ran away. What more could make this day any worse?

* * *

Michelle strolled into the arena mid-afternoon, with a huge smile plastered on her face. She was definitely in a great mood. Couldn't say the same for Nicole though. Since Mark wouldn't be competing for awhile, the Florida native flew solo. She was perfectly fine with that. Gave her more time and privacy to celebrate on completing her mission.

Most people wouldn't understand why she was doing this. Nicole was one of the most respected athletes in the business. She was a veteran. She paved the way for the Divas today. Why would Michelle have such hatred for Nicole? Simple. Nicole hated her for no apparent reason. After the Diva Search ended, Michelle was offered a job. Nicole and a lot of other girls, who had been there for awhile didn't like any of the girls from Diva Search. Eventually Nicole warmed up to Michelle. She told she had something. Around 2006 after Mark and Michelle went public with their relationship, Nicole's attitude changed towards Michelle. Rumor had it, Nicole thought Michelle was just using Mark to get up in the company and Nicole didn't think she was ready. Plus she was good friends with Mark's ex-wife Sara.

Michelle did everything in her power to win Nicole over. The Diva Search contestant wanted to make the veteran proud. It never worked, cause after a year, Nicole got pregnant and left. So Michelle said fuck it. She didn't care if she got Nicole's approval or not. It wasn't worth her time anymore.

Another thing that sat her fuel, she wanted to make her boyfriend proud too. She hated the way he used to light up anytime he talked about Nicole, like Michelle wasn't even there. He would quite often compare Michelle to Nicole and say things like, "you need to be more like Nicole, connect with the fans" blah blah blah. The Florida native could have sworn Mark wanted to be with Nicole and not her. He was practically in love with her. Michelle couldn't stand it.

Many nights Michelle would lie awake and think, did Mark and Nicole ever have a thing in the best? She wanted to find out badly, but she knew Mark wouldn't tell her the truth if she asked. So Michelle started investigating. That's when she found out about Nicole and Bret. It was a perfect opportunity. She would ruin Nicole's life with this. Then the veteran would leave and never come back. Mark would stop comparing her to Nicole, she would take her spotlight. It was perfect and it had worked too.

Nicole was nowhere to be found that Monday. Michelle's mission was done.


	20. Chapter 20

**Thanks to Menaji for putting the story on their story alert and reviewing! I love new readers! Thanks to Peppers24 for reviewing also. Here's chapter 20. Any guesses to where Nicole's going?  
**

* * *

Nicole's plane landed in the Daytona Beach International Airport. It was a half hour drive to Ponce Inlet. That gave her enough time to come up with what she was going to say when she arrived unexpectedly. He probably already knew what was going on anyway. It was all over the internet of course. Nicole was a little surprised that none of her close friends called her or Hunter. She definitely got a hundred calls from her mom. She didn't feel like being questioned and stuff. Especially by her mother. She could be a real pain at times. Hunter's mom and sister called her a few times, but she ignored them. Her heart wouldn't allow her to hear the disappointment in her mother-in-law's voice. It would break her. The brunette just couldn't believe her entire life was going down the drain.

The vibration of her phone brought the diva out of her thoughts. She was close to throwing the damn thing out of the window.

Nicole sighed, "What now?" she whispered.

It was a text from Chris Jericho.

_"Hey, I know we haven't talked in awhile, but I just wanted you to know, no matter what I'll always love you. You're one of my good friends and I would never turn my back on you, just because of one silly mistake. Idk if you know, but the tape is all over the internet. Everyone backstage is talking...and saying harsh things. I'm very close to punching people in their faces, along with I heard you weren't answering your phone, so hopefully you at least read this. I love you Mini."_

By the time Nicole finished reading the message, tars were streaming down her face. He called her Mini. She hasn't heard that nickname in a long time. Nicole got the name Mini from Vince McMahon. He always said she acted just like Shawn when it came to her temper, especially when she didn't get her way or didn't like something. They had the same sense of humor too. So Vince started calling her Mini and it stuck.

At least some people were still on her side. She needed all the support she could get.

Nicole was getting close to her destination. She still had no idea what she was going to say, maybe it was best she said nothing. He probably already knew, just not the details.

"We're here ma'am," the cab driver announced to a zoned out brunette. Nicole took a deep breath and looked out the window to the Florida home. This was it, no turning back now.

* * *

Hunter waited and waited for an answer, but all he got was a voice mail.

"Dammit," he slammed his phone down on the table. His wife wasn't answering his calls. According to others she wasn't answering theirs either. Where the hell could she be? She couldn't be far but then again, Gina did say she had a suitcase. '_Did she leave the state? Why would she just leave the kids like that? She must be coming back, she had it. Was she going to see Bret?' _Once again the tears were flowing. How did everything get so screwed up? '_Was I not paying enough attention to her?' _he thought. '_Was she carrying a child right now and if so was it Bret's?'_

The blonde man growled, he was receiving a massive headache. Too much thinking. He needed a break...from everything, including the ring. He needed to talk to Vince about some time off. He couldn't take this anymore. The Cerebral Assassin was going to snap soon, and on the wrong person. He had to leave before Hart got back to fill his role as General Manager. If he got a hold of the Canadian again, he wouldn't just give him a busted lip. No, it would be much, much worse.

"Fuck this," Hunter growled and stormed out the door, on a hunt for the Chairman.

* * *

Nicole slowly made her way up the cement stairs. This was it, she kept telling herself. _'You can't turn back now.' _After some hesitation, she finally rung the doorbell. Nicole waited a few minutes and no one answered. She debated on leaving. Maybe she should have never came. Right when she was turning to leave, the door opened. A teenage boy stood there. Several moments went by as the two studied each other. Did he remember her? He was so young the last time she saw him.

"Nicole?" the boy asked.

Nicole smiled, "Hey you remember me,"

"Of course I do you're my god-mother," he said excitedly. "What are you doing here?"

"Just came to visit, haven't seen you guys in awhile,"

The boy opened the door wider, "Come in," he motioned.

Nicole took a step into the house and looked around. Not much had changed.

"Mom! Dad! Nicole's here!" he yelled through the house.

Wow it's amazing how much he had grew. He was only about 14 now and just as tall as his father. She actually had to look up to him. He had long brown hair like him too.

"Good lord you're tall," she stated.

"Yeah," he smiled proudly, "I get it from dad. Mom! Dad! Get in here!"

Seconds later a short woman appeared from the kitchen. "What are you yelling about?" she stopped dead in her tracks. "Nicole?"

Oh damn, here come the waterworks.

"Hi," Nicole said giving her a small smile.

"What are you doing here?" the woman asked walking towards her.

"Just thought I'd stop by and visit," she lied.

"It's definitely nice to see you," she said hugging the veteran diva. "Honey go get your father," she said to her son. The young boy ran off in search for his father. Meanwhile the dirty-blonde headed woman led Nicole into the kitchen.

"Would you like something to drink?" she asked.

"No I'm fine." Nicole replied, even though a cold glass of water sounded great right about now.

"Something to eat?"

Nicole shook her head.

"Anything?"

Once again she replied no.

The woman poured a cup of coffee and placed it in front of Nicole, then sat across the table from her. Without saying a word the blonde gently took Nicole by the hands. "I know why you're here."

Right then the brunette broke down. "I'm such a fuck up." she sobbed.

"No you're not Nicole. Don't ever say that again." she said kneeling beside her. "You're an amazing person. People make mistakes. Don't beat yourself about it."

"But Hunter hates me," Nicole cried.

"He doesn't hate you sweetie." the woman said pulling Nicole's head down to her shoulder.

The mother of two sobbed even harder, clinging onto the woman for dear life.

Neither of the women heard the man walk in. He watched as his good friend, more of a sister cried her little heart out. He turned to his son. "Would you mind getting the guest room ready?" he asked quietly.

"No problem," the teenager took one last look at his mom and god mom, then quietly left the room.

The tall man walked over to the women and placed a hand on his wife's shoulder. She gently lifted Nicole's head up.

"Kevin..." she said softly.

She sounded so broken and fragile. He had never seen her like this before.

"Hey babygirl," he said spreading his arms.

Nicole instantly jumped up and slammed into him and started crying more. Kevin Nash wrapped his big arms around the tiny woman, whispering soothing words into her ear. His wife Tamara silently watched the two friends for a moment, before deciding to give them some privacy.

After what seemed like forever, Nicole finally calmed down. She sat back down and took a small sip of her now cold coffee. Kevin watched her for a moment. Studying her body language.

"Ya wanna talk about it?" he asked, trying not to pressure her.

She simply shook her head no. "I really just want to sleep."

The big man could understand that, she did travel all the way from Connecticut to get here.

"No worries, you can stay in the guest room upstairs. We can talk in the morning."

The brunette looked up at her long time friend. "Thank you,"

**There you have it chapter 20 done. I'm actually pretty proud of this one. Sorry I kept saying "the woman" & "the boy" throughout the whole thing. I felt like if I give Tamara & Tristen's names you would know who's house Nicole went to and I didn't want you guys to find out till the very end. I know I'm cruel. Anyway hope you guys like it. R&R **


	21. Chapter 21

**Thanks to January Blu aka Menaji and Pepper24 for reviewing the last chapter. ENJOY!**

* * *

Somehow I found a way to get lost in you

Let me inside, let me get close to you

Change your mind I'll get lost if you want me to

Somehow I found a way to get lost in you

Lost In You- Three Days Grace

* * *

Three days. No wait. _Almost _three days. Almost three days since Nicole had last come out of the room he'd put her to bed in that first night. Once her tears had finally dried up, she sort of just crumbled. Pinching the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger, Kevin sighed, closing his eyes. Lowering his hand, tucking it back under his arm, folded across his chest, he leaned his head against the door jamb, and watched the unmoving bundle in the middle of the bed.

He was positive she'd talked to someone on her cell. Probably her mom or dad or Shawn, to tell them she was alright and safe. He'd heard the phone ring and then her low voice mumbling something he couldn't understand. The conversation hadn't lasted long, and he'd not heard the trill of her cell phone since. She'd probably turned it off.

Tamara walked up beside her husband and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"How is she?" she asked peeking into the room.

Kevin sighed, "We need to get her out of this room and talking." he complained. "It's not good for her to be locked up in here."

"I know baby, I know." Tamara patted his arm.

Kevin pushed himself away from the wall. With a determined step, he strode into the room, noting the empty chip bags and water bottles on the floor. At least she had been eating something. All though it wasn't good, healthy food.

Sitting on the edge of the bed, Kevin pulled back the bundle of sheets.

"Baby girl, wake up."

Nothing.

He shook her shoulder lightly. "Come on get up."

Nicole pushed him away.

"Okay you want it the hard way? You got it."

Kevin stood up from the bed and backed up. Tamara's eyes widen, she knew what her husband was about to do.

"Kev, don't jump completely on her. She might be carrying a child remember?"

The big man grunted. Taking a couple more steps back, he whispered, "Sorry."

Before he could change his mind, he ran straight for the bed and jumped in the air and landed hard on the space next to her, causing her to bounce up and slam her head against the head board.

"Ugh you son of a bitch!"

"Hey my mother had nothing to do with this," he laughed.

The brunette rubbed her sore head. "I'm going to kill you."

"Yeah, yeah whatever," he continued to snicker at her as she sat up in bed.

"That was mean Kev."

Kevin sat up in the bed also and rubbed the back of her head. "Got ya up and talking though."

"You could have just woken me up."

"I tried but you wouldn't budge. I've tried for three days."

Nicole's eyes flew open. "Three days? I've been asleep for three days?"

Kevin nodded, "You needed the rest the first day, so I didn't bother waking you."

Nicole made a fast mental calculation, "So it's, what? Thursday? Oh my god, my kids! Shawn! Hun-"

She stopped short, her face turning pale. "_Hunter_," she whispered.

"You ready to talk now? Tell Big Daddy everything?" he teased gently.

The veteran diva sighed. "I guess so, but first I need food."

"Already on it," Tamara announced from the doorway.

Nicole smiled. "Thank you."

* * *

Hunter glanced down at his watch, for what seemed like the tenth time in two minutes. The blonde man was waiting in the hall outside of Vince's office. They were going to go over his and Sheamus' match at Extreme Rules and see how they could write Hunter out, to take time off.

He hadn't heard from Nicole in four days, after he left. He had no idea where she had gone, or who she had gone with. He missed her. He didn't want to, but he did. The worrying was driving him nuts.

The self-proclaimed Cerebral Assassin sighed deeply, reaching into his pants pocket, pulling out his phone. He hesitated for a moment before scrolling down to the familiar name, then pushed the _send _button. It was answered almost immediately, he sighed a breath of relief when the woman answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey Big Red."

The woman sucked her teeth, "What the _hell _do you want?"

Hunter pushed his head against the wall and closed his eyes at the tone of her voice. Damn she was mad at him.

"Do you know where she is Amy?" he asked.

"No! And it's killing me, Hunter." She paused and sniffed hard. "I haven't talked to her since Sunday night, after she threw up, then said she would call me back but never did. What happened Hunter?" the red-head demanded. "From what she told me Sunday, you two were on speaking terms."

"She told me she might be pregnant and it might not be mine."

"You mean it could be..."

"...could be Hart's, yeah." Hunter scowled.

Amy sighed, "How are the kids?"

"Sad. They miss their mom."

"Hunt?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you _want _to let her go?"

The 13-time champion stayed quiet for a moment. "I...I don't know okay. I miss her."

"Then keep calling her. Make this right, Hunter."

His voice was soft and fragile with emotion. "I don't think I can, Amy."

"I have faith in you. You'll fix this."

The door in front of Hunter opened and out stood Vince McMahon.

"I gotta go kid. Gotta talk to Vince 'bout some things."

"Getting time off?" she asked.

"Maybe," he smiled. He disconnected the call before she could say another word.

Hunter shoved the phone back in his pocket and stepped towards the Chairman.

"You sure you want to do this?" Vince asked quietly.

"Definitely...I need to find my wife."

* * *

Bret sat in silence while his soon-to-be ex-fiance, Stephanie, packed all of her belongings. He tried everything in his power to stop her. Nothing worked.

"You men are all the same," she had told him.

Well there goes another woman. They seem to all come and go, and it was always Bret's fault. Actually it was his fault this time. He cheated...again. Women really were his weakness. No Nicole was his weakness. Now she hated him...again. Like the first time wasn't bad enough. This time it was all over the world. Everyone knew about their love affair. Lots of people are getting hurt because of this. Because he didn't know how to stay away. He should have never invited her to his room back in January. None of this would have ever happened. Everything would be picture perfect. He would still be getting married to a great girl. Nicole would still be living her happy fairytale life with Hunter.

He couldn't help it though. As soon as he seen her that first day, he was hooked again. She was like a forbidden drug he just had to have.

Bret sat back and sighed. He needed to fix this, but how? If he tried talking to Hunter, he'd kill him. And from what he had been hearing, Nicole was nowhere to be found. There was only one person he could go to.

* * *

Nicole had been there a week. She'd finally called her kids to let them know mommy was okay and would be back soon. She knew Hunter would be gone to do Extreme Rules, but he did call.

_"Hey it's me. I know I'm probably the last person you want to talk to but you got a lot of people worried about you, babe. Amy's losing it, Randy's ready to kill me, so is Chris. The kids are moping. And I think Shawn has it out for me. Point is, they're all worried...I'm worried. Where are you baby? Please call me back...please?"_

Finally the brunette was ready to talk to him. And boy did they talk. She told him everything. Every nasty little detail of her affair with Bret. Some things he would have rather not known. But he didn't stop her. What surprised him most was Hunter actually calling her, since she had been there.

He had listened to it all. Not making any suggestions or comments, because he knew she wouldn't listen to it right then. She wasn't ready.

Kevin, Nicole, Tamara and Tristan all sat down and watched Extreme Rules. After a hour and a half into it, Tristan went to bed and Tamara went outside by the pool, leaving Kevin and Nicole staring at the TV.

Hunter finally came out to face Sheamus in a Street Fight. He looked different, Kevin thought. He was looking pasty. He honestly looked like shit, and was getting lazy in the ring. He definitely needed a break.

The match ended with Sheamus being victorious over Triple H. Hunter looked defeated. He had taken a couple nasty bumps too.

"Kevin?"

He nodded, he knew what she wanted him to do. "I'll call and check on him."

"Don't tell him," she demanded.

"I won't tell him where you are."

Kevin sighed. So close, yet so far. "I think it's a mistake."

"Well I've already made a hundred mistakes, what's one more."

Diesel shook his head. Stubborn as always.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Review as always. If you have any suggestions feel free to message me. **


	22. Chapter 22

**Thanks to Pepper24 & Random Jay for reviewing the last chapter. Here's chapter 22, enjoy! Is Nicole pregnant?  
**

**Couldn't think of a song this time.  
**

* * *

Hunter walked into his Connecticut home and found his two kids playing in the living room.

"Daddy! Daddy!" Jason came running towards his father.

"Hey buddy! How are you?" Hunter dropped his bags and lifted Jason.

"Daddy guess what? Mommy called!"

"She did?"

"Mhm...she said she'd be back soon," Jason said with all smiles.

"Oh that's great," Hunter said putting his son down. "Go and play, I'll be back."

"Otay."

Well she wasn't dead, that was good. Where the hell could she be?

The blonde walked by his daughter Carmyn and placed a kiss on her head. Walking into the dining area, Hunter found Gina.

"Hi Mr. Levesque. How was your trip home?" she asked.

"Eh, pretty good, can't complain. I heard Nicole called, did she say where she was?"

"No she didn't, she even called from a restricted number."

"She didn't call from her cell phone?"

"Nope, it's still off."

"Damn it. If she calls again, tell me. I'll be in the office."

"No problem."

* * *

"You gotta do it," Tamara said holding a box in front of Nicole. "You want to know right? This could possibly save your marriage."

"Or possibly destroy it," Nicole complained.

"Just do it."

"Fine," she said grabbing the box from Tamara's hands.

Nicole walked into the bathroom and closed the door. Who would have thought she would be pissing on a stick again. Only this time instead of joy, there was dread. She never thought she would be dreading pregnant. Bringing a child into the world. But there was that chilling possibility the child wouldn't be her husband's. What if it was Bret's? She'd have to tell him of course. There was no way she was getting an abortion or putting it up for adoption. She would be a single parent if she had to. Would Bret be in the child's life? No chance in hell they would be a couple.

The brunette was doing too much thinking. Might as well get it over with.

Five minutes it said. In five minutes, Nicole's life would change depending on the answer. One line was "no", two was "yes". This was the longest five minutes of her life. No matter what the answer was, she knew she had to go back home. She couldn't hide forever. Her kids needed her. More importantly, Hunter needed an explanation.

Tamara stood outside the bathroom door. She seemed more nervous than Nicole . She felt for her, she really did. How could anyone go through what Nicole was? She would never understand.

Several minutes later, Nicole emerged from the bathroom, with a blank stare.

"What is it?"

Nicole didn't move, only held the answer in her hand. Tamara looked in the brunette's hands and saw two little lines. "Oh god."

* * *

Hunter laid on the couch in his office, with one arm over his head, covering his eyes. He lay there in silence, the empty house taunting him.

Gina had taken the kids over to his parents house for a visit.

It was too quiet for his liking. His conscience getting the best of him. The blonde was seriously considering opening a bottle of Absolute Vodka, but decided against it. Getting drunk wouldn't solve anything. All the problems would still be there once he sobered up.

Hunter walked through the empty house, towards their bedroom. He couldn't tell she was gone. All of her belongings were still there, only a few missing clothes. Her make-up and jewelry were still on the vanity.

Walking into the bathroom, he immediately noticed her toiletries were gone. Toothbrush, toothpaste, shampoo, things like that.

Hunter caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. He stared at his reflection for a second, not recognizing himself. He had bloodshot eyes, dark circles under them. He looked pale. He just looked...defeated. Like he had lost everything.

Oddly enough the bathroom was the last place Hunter saw his wife. He had verbally abused her., after she told him she might be pregnant. God the things he said to her. No wonder she left.

Walking back into the bedroom, Hunter saw numerous photos. One of them after their wedding. Another of them with Amy and Jericho. Some of the kids and Shawn. The one that stood out the most, was one from December 14, 2003. It was of Nicole and him, both holding championship gold, right after the Armageddon Pay-Per-View. Every member of Evolution had won a WWE title that night. After coming through the curtain, Ric stopped them to take a picture. They looked like a dominate force. Hell they were at the time. No one could touch them.

What happened to that time? The time they were like the perfect couple. Guess what they say was right, "Nobody's perfect".

* * *

"Honestly Bret I'm surprised you called me," Shawn said through the phone. "Totally unexpected."

"Yeah I know, I-I just didn't know who else to call."

"I'm not going to be much help to you."

"Why do you say that?" Bret asked.

"I have no idea where Nicole is, and Hunter won't talk to me about it, which is odd cause he tells me everything. Some things I don't want to know too."

"Wait, what do you mean you have no idea where Nicole is?" he asked panicked.

"She just disappeared, Hunter doesn't even know where she is. She called our mom and dad and told them she was okay, but wouldn't tell her whereabouts." Shawn sighed.

"Damn, this is all my fault. I should have never invited her to my room. Hell I should have never talked to her to begin with."

"Um...I don't what happened to you guys in the past, and I don't think I want to know, but I know this might sound crazy, hear me out. I think it's best if you go talk to Hunter."

"Come again?"

"Listen maybe you guys can talk like civilized men. Explain why things happened like they did. I know Hunter won't want to listen but maybe it'll give you both some closure."

Bret got off the phone with Shawn. They actually had a nice conversation. Even talked about other things besides Nicole.

Maybe Shawn was right. He needed to go to Hunter and have a talk. He was definitely keeping his guard up this time and not getting hit in the face.

* * *

Nicole sat poolside all day after finding out she was pregnant. She was trying to come up with all these excuses. Maybe the test was wrong? No, she took two more after that. Well when she got back to Connecticut, she was definitely heading to her doctor.

She knew she had to tell Hunter _and _the rest of her family. Soon word would get out on the gossip websites, that she was pregnant and it was probably Bret Hart's baby. If people didn't think she was a whore now, they would soon. She was already the laughing stock of the WWE. She knew people in the business were talking behind her back. They always did about everyone. The girls who looked up to her are more than likely disappointed. Especially Natalya. Nattie loved her and she loved Nattie right back. She never wanted to hurt her. The Harts had already been through so much, now they had to deal with more scandal.

Kevin walked out of the house and slowly walked up to Nicole. She hadn't said much about the pregnancy. What could she say?

"Hey babydoll, it's getting cold out here, you wanna come inside?" Kevin asked gently.

"Not really."

"You're gonna get sick though."

"I don't care."

Kev wasn't taking no for an answer. He gently picked the brunette up from the lawn chair and carried her in. Surprisingly she didn't resist. There was no point. There was no point in life anymore. It was ruined.

After carrying Nicole to her room and Tamara bringing her something to eat, Kevin pulled out his cell. He called Hunter's cell but it went straight to voice mail.

"Hunter, it's Kev. Get your ass down here right now," he demanded through the phone. "I have something you lost."

* * *

**There you go! Chapter 22 done. I know things are going kind of slow, but it'll be worth it...I hope. Don't worry we'll hear more from Michelle. She thinks her work is done...but noooo lol. **

**Reviews are always nice. Love you guys!  
**


	23. Chapter 23

**Thanks to Random Jay, Pepper24 & January Blu for reviewing the last chapter. It's greatly appreciated. And thanks to TFeldy 26 for putting this story on their story alert.**

* * *

**"**This was my first love

She was the first to go

And when she left me for you

I was the last to know"

Last To Know- Three Days Grace

* * *

"Nash open the door!" Hunter yelled.

After hearing the voice mail Kevin left on his phone, Hunter was beyond pissed. How come Kevin never told him, his wife was there the entire time? Everyone was worried sick...including him.

"Nash!" he banged once more.

Finally the big man opened the door.

"Oh Hunter so nice of you to stop by." he grinned.

"Don't play games with me Nash. Where is she?"

"Oh no, you're not seeing her when you're this riled up. She doesn't need stress right now, it's bad for the pregnancy."

Hunter stared up at Kevin. "She's pregnant?"

Kevin silently cursed himself. He didn't want to be one to tell him.

"Yeah she is."

The blonde stepped inside the house and took a seat on the couch.

"What if its not mine?" Hunter asked quietly.

"That's something you have to discuss with Nicole," Kevin said.

"Where is she?" the blonde man asked sternly.

"Outside by the pool."

Hunter stood up and started to walk towards the kitchen, but Kevin put a hand on his chest. "Please don't upset her. She doesn't need it."

With that being said, the large man let his friend pass.

Hunter walked pass Tamara in the kitchen and gave her a slight nod. He could see his wife just outside the glass patio door. It had been a little over a week since he had last seen her. He hadn't prepared anything to say. Was it just going to spill out? Was he going to tell her to come home? Of course he was, the kids missed the hell out of her. But what about him? Did he miss her? Another stupid question, he did.

The "Game" exhaled a deep breath and opened the sliding door. Nicole didn't turn around to see who was coming out. It was most likely Kevin, she thought.

"Hey," the voice said behind her.

That definitely wasn't Kevin's voice. Was she hallucinating? That wasn't the voice of who she thought it was...was it?

The brunette turned around and seen her husband of a little over two years, standing before her eyes.

"Wha-? What are you doing here?" she asked stunned.

"What, you don't want me here?" Hunter said with a small smile.

"Of course I do!" Nicole jumped up from her seat and threw her arms around Hunter's neck. "I'm so sorry." she sobbed.

"I know baby, I know." Hunter held onto her tightly. He never wanted to let her go again.

"I'm so sorry. I should have told you about everything before things got out of hand..."

"Shh baby. Let's not talk about this now. It can wait til morning."

Nicole just simply nodded.

"I missed you so much," Hunter whispered in the crook if Nicole's neck.

He had so many questions he wanted to ask, but they could all be answered tomorrow. For right now he just wanted to hold is wife in his arms.

"Let's go to bed."

When Hunter went to move, Nicole tighten her grip on him. She didn't want to let him go. "I'm not going anywhere, babe."

Hunter tucked his arm under his wife's legs and lifted her up, carrying her into the house. She felt lighter than usual. Was she eating enough? He would worry about that later.

The blonde proceeded to carry his wife upstairs to the guest bedroom. Kevin silently watched the couple from the living room. He was praying that they would work things out. But there was only one way they would truly be able to get past this. Sitting down, talking calmly about _everything_, along with Bret. Hunter definitely wouldn't be thrilled with that idea, but it had to happen whether he liked it or not.

Nash walked further into the living room and pulled out his cell phone, pushing speed dial number 3. After a couple rings someone finally answered.

"Hey Kev,"

"Hey Shawn, how's it going?"

"Could be better, just worried about Nicole. You probably already heard the story."

"Yeah I did. And to put an end to your worrying, Nicole's here," Kevin said casually.

"What?! Since when? Why didn't you tell anyone?" Shawn asked in a hurry.

"She's only been here a week. She didn't want me to tell anyone just yet. No worries, Hunter's here now."

Shawn sighed a breath of relief. "I'm glad she's alright. Thanks for taking care of her, Kevin."

"No problem. What I exactly called for, was to ask you for Bret's number."

"Um...come again?" Shawn asked flabbergasted.

"I need Bret's number. I'm going to try and get him down here before Hunter & Nicole leave, to talk things out. That way I can make sure the two of them don't kill each other. And everything that needs to be said, will."

Shawn sighed, "Are you sure about this? I mean I talked to Bret a couple days ago and told him the same thing, but he didn't sound like he'd go for it."

"Well I'll just have to change his mind then." Kevin smiled.

Kevin called Bret and he agreed to come over and talk as long as Nash made sure Hunter wouldn't pound in his face again. Thankfully The Hitman was already in Florida, visiting Nattie. So it wouldn't take him long to get there. Now how was he going to tell Nicole and Hunter that Bret was coming? Maybe he'd just wait til Bret knocked on the door to tell them.

Nicole woke up the next morning feeling better than ever. She finally got a good night's sleep, because the love of her life was sleeping next to her. Hunter didn't let her go the entire time. The brunette quietly got out of bed and slipped into the bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror and noticed the dark circles under her eyes were gone. Man she really did need the sleep. Nicole looked a little lower in the mirror. Her stomach. There was nothing showing yet, but in a matter of months there would be. Then everyone would know she was pregnant and automatically speculate it was Bret's.

In almost an instant, the guilt feeling came back in the pit of her stomach. She felt like she could vomit right then. Today was the day she was going to sit down with Hunter and talk about everything, from the past to now. In the end, hopefully Hunter could forgive her. What if he didn't? What would happen to their marriage?

"Baby?"

Nicole turned around to see her husband standing in the doorway.

"Hey," she smiled.

"What are you doing in here?" Hunter asked wrapping his arms around her.

"Just thinking," she answered.

The blonde man didn't bother asking what she was thinking about. He already knew the answer. Hunter really didn't want to do this today, but it had to be done. The main thing that was giving him a hard time, was the fact that she was pregnant and there was a strong possibility he wasn't the father. He wasn't sure if he could raise another man's child.

"We'll talk about everything after breakfast, okay?" Hunter said.

Nicole shook her head, turning around to give him a small kiss. God how she missed that.

Walking downstairs, the couple could smell food cooking in the kitchen.

"Good morning," Tamara greeted them.

"Morning,"

"Smells good in here," Hunter said smiling.

"Thank you. I thought you guys would like a big breakfast. You two slept a long time."

"We did?" Nicole asked.

"Yeah it's a little after 12:30pm." Tamara answered.

"Guess we needed the rest." Hunter looked down at his wife and smiled.

The two of them looked happy, but the tears would soon be flowing we they start talking about their recent issues.

"Hey you two," Kevin sung, walking into the room.

"Hey, you look strangely happy this morning." Nicole said.

"Yeah, well, we're having company over soon." The big man said.

"Oh should we leave then?" Hunter asked.

"Oh no, no. Stay, it's fine."

Nicole didn't like the way her friend said "company". In her gut, she knew it couldn't be good.

* * *

For the past week Michelle had been acting very suspicious. Mark just couldn't put his finger on it. She even had the nerve to make a joke about Nicole's recent troubles. What had gotten into her? Mark knew the two girls never really seen eye to eye, but have always been civil towards one another. After a year or two, Nicole finally eased up on Michelle. Michelle thought Nicole had something against her, but Nicole was like that to all the new girls. Especially when her and Mark started dating. In all honestly she was just looking out for a friend, to make sure he didn't get hurt.

Nicole was a sweetheart. Mark couldn't believe what he heard when he found out she had cheated on Hunter. According to reports and gossip he heard backstage, there was more between them, then just what had been happening the past couple months. Michelle didn't seem a bit concerned.

Mark was sitting at Michelle's computer in her office, since his needed repairs. He was just about to shut down the computer when he noticed a folder named "Pictures".

"This is new."

Mark clicked on the folder and scrolled down. There were tons of pictures of the two of them. Some even from years ago. The wrestling veteran got to the end of the page and his smile faded. The last dozen pictures weren't of him or Michelle. They were of Bret and Nicole.

"What the hell?"

Mark clicked on one picture to enlarge it. These must be the pictures that are all over the internet. He had never seen them til now. What was Michelle doing with these? He kept clicking over to the next photo until he got to the last one, which wasn't a picture at all. It was a video.

"Holy shit."

The sex tape. Mark immediately closed out of the folder. Why were these on Michelle's computer? Mark started doing some hard thinking. Was she the one that took the photos?

The big man quickly stood up from the office chair, almost losing his balance and stormed to the bedroom. Once in there, he looked around for the bag Michelle always used for carry-on at the airport. She usually had her camera in it, along with her iPod, Kindle and phone. He finally located the bag in the corner of the room. Not giving a damn at this point, he dumped everything out on the bed. Mark turned on the camera and waited impatiently for it to fully turn on. After about 20 seconds, Mark was able to scan through the photos.

Just what he was afraid of. They were all on her camera and then some. Even some pictures of Nicole on the parking lot ground, crying. This was because of Michelle. She was the reason for all of this.

"Mark? What are you doing?" Michelle stood outside the room.

The Deadman turned to face her, with fury in his eyes.

"What the fuck is this!?"

* * *

**Drama! Mark finds the pictures of Bret & Nicole on Michelle's camera. How will she lie her way out of this one? Plus Bret going to Nash's house to talk "civilly" with The Game & Nicole. Let's see how well that goes. Will word get out that Nicole is pregnant? STAY TUNED!**

**I know I owe you guys an update and you got it! Starting school in a few days. So hopefully the updates won't take forever. I get most of my writing done at school anyway. Hope you all enjoy it. Reviews are always appreciated. **

**If you have any suggestions or questions about the story, feel free to message me on here. Also follow me on twitter. _at _VanityMayhem and follow me on vanitymayhem . tumblr . com  
**


	24. Chapter 24

**Thanks to StoryLover82, ILuvTrips, January Blu, Random Jay, Pepper24, YukinaKisaYanaseLVR & redheadedsweetheart for reviewing the last chapter. Glad to see four new reviewers, much appreciated!**

"But you went away

How dare you?

I miss you

They say I'll be okay

But I'm not going to ever get over you"

Over You - Miranda Lambert

* * *

Michelle stood in the doorway of the couple's bedroom, staring at Mark.

"Baby, that's nothing. Honest." she said walking towards her boyfriend, holding her hand out.

"What are you doing with these pictures on your camera?" Mark yelled.

"What are you talking about?" the blonde woman asked, reaching for the camera.

Mark took a couple steps back, "You know damn well what I'm talking about woman."

Mark's face was red as fire. To say he was mad would be an understatement.

"You took these didn't you?" he asked.

"No baby, I didn't. Why would I?" Michelle inched closer.

"I know you've had some mixed feelings towards Nicole in the past. But i didn't know you were this vindictive."

"But I didn't take them-"

"Then why are they on YOUR camera Michelle?!"

Finally at this point, Michelle was in tears. "Okay, fine, I did it. I did it all!"

Mark slammed the camera down onto the floor. It instantly shattered into a dozen pieces, when it made contact with the ground.

"Please explain what you mean when you say "I did it all?" Mark demanded moving forward.

"I um...I mean, I did all of it. The pictures, tape. I gave it to gossip sites. Everything." Michelle sobbed. "I'm so sorry."

Mark glared at his girlfriend, "Sorry? Yeah, you're a sorry piece of shit."

With that last statement, he was gone.

A couple doors in the house slammed before Michelle heard the truck start up outside. The blonde quickly ran outside to catch her boyfriend before he could leave.

"Mark where are you going?" she asked running up to the driver side window.

"None of your business, woman."

"Mark, please talk to me," she pleaded.

He didn't answer. Michelle quickly moved around the truck and stood in front of it. That way he couldn't leave unless he ran her over. There's no way he would do that.

"Move Michelle!" Mark yelled.

"No! Not until you hear me out."

The big man chuckled, "Hear you out? I don't need to hear anything out. I saw it all with my own eyes,"

"Will you at least let me explain?" she cried.

"No, just get out of the way." Mark was getting beyond frustrated.

The thought of running her over with his truck, cam to mind. But he quickly shot down the thought. He didn't feel like going to jail that day. Not for something so stupid.

"Get in the car," Mark demanded.

Michelle became hopeful and quickly went to the passenger side. Just when Michelle was about to open the door, Mark sped off.

"Mark!" Michelle yelled, running after the truck. There was no use, he was long gone. What was he going to do? Was he going to tell someone? Was he going to tell Vince? Everyone would find out she was behind it all.

"Shit."

* * *

The cab slowly pulled up to the Florida home. The slightly grey haired man sighed deeply. Why had he chosen to do this again? Honestly nothing good could come out of this. Someone was going to get hurt, probably all of them, quite frankly. He wondered if Nicole and Hunter knew he was coming. Probably not. Hunter would have left as soon as he heard Bret's name. Kevin's a smart man, hopefully he knew what he was getting himself into. All hell was about to break loose in the Nash household.

"So when is your company getting here?" Hunter asked.

"They should be shortly," Kevin answered.

"Are you sure it's alright if we're here?" Nicole asked.

"Yeah it's fine. Stop worrying."

Nicole had every reason to worry. She had a gut feeling on who the guest was going to be. She was terrified. Before she could ask another question, the doorbell rung. Nicole felt like she was about to throw up. '_Please be someone else, please,' _she thought. Hunter felt his wife tense up.

"What's wrong?"

Nicole didn't even have time to answer, she turned her attention towards the front door and seen none other than Bret step in. Hunter's heart rate automatically increased excessively.

"What the fuck is he doing here?!" Hunter yelled, standing up.

"Hunter, calm down," Kevin said.

"No! Get him out of here!" Hunter moved forward.

Nicole quickly jumped up and grabbed Hunter's arm. "No, please don't do this."

"Don't do what? Kill him?" he growled.

"Come one Bret, let's go into the kitchen." Kevin said guiding the Hitman to the other room. "You, try and calm him down," he said pointing to Nicole, before leaving.

Nicole sighed and looked over at her husband, pacing in the corner. Please sit down, baby," she pleaded.

"Why would Kevin invite that man here?" he asked, ignoring her plead. "What is Hart trying to gain by coming anyway? Does he think I'm going to forget everything?"

"Hunter stop-"

"Stop what? This is fucking stupid."

Kevin walked back into the living room, after serving Bret some refreshments.

"Will you stop your complaining, damn. I called him here, so the three of you could talk this out like civilized human beings."

Hunter shot a glare at the bigger man. "I don't want to talk to him. I already heard the whole story from Nicole. Why do I need to hear it over again from him? To listen to him say he fucked my wife, I don't think so."

Kevin rubbed the back of his head. Maybe this wasn't a good idea. Dammit he was going to make it work if it killed him, or they killed each other.

* * *

After about an hour of cooling down, the four wrestlers decided to sit down and talk. Kevin and Bret were sitting on one couch, Hunter and Nicole on another, right across from them. Bret was directly in front of the brunette, but she kept her head lowered. Nicole just wanted to crawl into a hole and never come out, than be sitting there.

No one had said a word for a whole 10 minutes. The silence was killing her.

"So is anyone going to say something?" Kevin asked looking at the individuals. Still nothing. "Guess not,"

Shocking all three men, Nicole spoke up. "I don't understand why we're all sitting here. There's nothing to say, everyone knows everything now. I told Hunter everything I needed to tell him, in private. I have absolutely nothing to say to Hart."

"So this is all my fault?" Bret snapped.

"The first night you came back, you were asking anyone you could, where was I. Honestly Bret, I didn't want to talk to you. But...dammit I need the closure. I thought that was all that was going to happen, but then of course we started arguing. For some damn reason you wanted me to come to your room-"

"You didn't have to come ya know? I didn't pressure you." Bret interjected.

"Fuck, everything was going perfect, before you decided to come back and grab your spotlight again. I hadn't even thought about you since 2002. I was over you."

By this time, Nicole was in tears. Hunter wasn't sure what to do, sit there or comfort his wife?

"I never knew what it'd be like, if I ever saw you again...now I know and it sucks."

Silence filled the room. Bret looked heartbroken over Nicole's last statement. Who could blame him? It was kind of harsh.

"Well now we're making progress," Kevin stated.

"I need a moment," Nicole announced and ran to the nearest bathroom.

Hunter was about to get up and follow her, but the big man stopped him.

"I think she needs a little time alone, right now."

The blonde man nodded and sat back down.

"So what were your intentions when you asked my wife back to your room?" Hunter asked suddenly. Bret was taken back by the question. He didn't expect that.

"You know what?" Bret sighed, "I don't even know."

"You know damn well why you wanted her in there!" Hunter barked. "You took advantage of her emotions and ran with it. What did you say to her that night?"

"I don't remember."

"Bullshit Hart! What did you say to her?! Did you say you loved her? That you should have never left?"

Silence.

"Tell me something Bret," Hunter leaned forward, placing his elbows on his knees, "Did you really think she would wait for you? I mean really, after 13 years?"

The raven-haired man had absolutely no words. In his heart he wanted to say "yes" but he didn't know how. His face told the whole story.

"You're a damn fool Hart," Hunter got up and went to find his wife, leaving Kevin and Bret to gather their thoughts.

"Wow I didn't expect things to go like that," Kevin said

"Me either," Bret agreed. "I don't even know why I came in the first place." The Hitman gathered his belongings and headed for the door.

"Bret don't leave," Kevin said following him.

"I just need to get out for awhile."

"Will you be back?"

Bret turned to face the grey haired man, "I don't know."

"Are you guys going to discuss the baby?"

"The baby?"

"Yeah the baby..." Kevin's jaw dropped. "You didn't know. Nicole's pregnant."

Bret slowly walked back into the house and sat down in the nearest chair. He felt faint.

"Pregnant?"

The grey haired man, kneeled down next to Bret. "Yeah we found out about a week and a half ago. She took like 3 pregnancy tests, they all came out the same. She's going to go to her doctor when she gets back home."

"So there's a possibility it's mine?"

"I would say so, yeah."

Bret leaned back and rubbed the temples of his head. "I'm too old to be a father to a newborn."

"Well you don't know if you're the father yet." Kevin said.

"But there's a strong chance I am Kevin."

Nicole and Hunter emerged from the bathroom and seen Bret and Kevin sitting by the front door.

"I thought he left," Hunter growled.

"I told him," Kevin said.

"Told him what?" Nicole demanded.

"That you were pregnant."

"Kevin, why? I didn't want him to know." the brunette yelled.

"Well he was going to find out sooner or later. Either from the media or someone at work."

"No one else knows?" Bret asked.

"No and when word gets out, all hell will break loose. The media will be all over you guys." Kevin stated.

"I don't care, I'll just say it's Hunter's, which it is."

"And what if it's not? What if it's my child?"

"You're not going to be apart of it's life, if you're the father or not. Hunter and I will raise it." Nicole glared.

"I can't do it," Hunter spoke.

"Can't do what?" Nicole asked.

"If the baby's Bret's...I can't be with you."

"What?!" Nicole gasped. "Are you serious right now?"

"Dead serious," Hunter answered without showing any kind of emotion. "I thought about it and I made up my mind. We can't be together if it's not mine."

* * *

**Hehe cliffhanger! Mark's left home and Michelle doesn't know where he went or if he's going to tell anyone the news. Nicole, Hunter & Bret sort of talked things through. But Hunter dropped a bomb on Nicole regarding the baby and their future. Hmmm...what's going to happen next? Reviews are always great!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Thanks to January Blu, Random Jay, ILuvTrips, YukinaKisaYanaseLVR, Pepper24 & newest reviewer Bingobaby for reviewing the last chapter. And thanks to sexkitty6977 for following this story. **

* * *

_"And it feels like I am just too close to love you _

_There's nothing I can really say I can't lie no more, I can't hide no more _

_Got to be true to myself _

_And it feels like I am just too close to love you _

_So I'll be on my way"_

_Too Close- Alex Clare_

* * *

_2 months later _

Two months had gone by since Hunter broke the news to his wife. He's barely been home in the last two months. Always at the office doing work or in the basement working out. Any excuse not to be around Nicole. They're even started sleeping in separate rooms.

Word finally broke out that Nicole was pregnant. Their house phone was ringing nonstop, from reporters wanting interviews from her or Hunter. Even Bret was getting harassed. There were constant fans asking them on twitter the same question, wanting to know the real details. She was also getting hundreds of texts from people. It was too much.

Nicole was in the process of making dinner when Hunter walked in the door.

"Hey," she greeted him. Hunter just grunted and walked upstairs. Nicole was getting tired of this. They needed to talk. How was he just going to say, he was leaving if the results didn't come out to his liking and then leave it at that? That was so unfair.

Nicole's phone began to ring again. She was going to ignore it as always, until she had the familiar sound of "Voices" by Rev Theory playing. It was Randy. The brunette quickly grabbed her phone from the counter and answered it.

"Randy!"

"Hey Nic, how are you holding up?" he asked.

"Not well. I'm just tired of the damn phone ringing. It's driving me crazy." Nicole sighed.

"People keep asking you about Michelle?"

"What about Michelle?" Nicole asked confused.

"You didn't hear? Michelle was behind it all. The photos, the video tape, sending it to gossip sites...everything. Word broke out about a month ago when Vince fired her. I thought Hunter would have told you."

"Well he didn't." the veteran diva answered. "Who found out?"

"Word has it, Mark did. Must be true because he dumped her ass." Randy chuckled.

"Hey Randy, I gotta go, I'll call you back later."

The brunette pushed the end button and sat her phone back on the counter. Just then Hunter appeared from upstairs and walked into the kitchen to grab a bottle of water from the fridge.

"So when were you going to tell me, you found out Michelle was behind it all?" Nicole asked.

The blonde man turned around and took a swig of water. "I didn't think it was important," he answered.

"Not important? Didn't you think I had a right to know?"

"Does it matter who did it?" he asked.

"Yeah it kind of does. I want to know why she did it. What did I ever do to Michelle to make her hate me?"

"It's all about you isn't it?" Hunter growled. "I have a question," he said walking towards his wife of 2 and a half years. "If these photos never had gotten out or Michelle had never taken them, and I didn't find out...how long would this have gone on? Would you still be cheating on me right now? Would you make me believe this baby was mine?"

Nicole didn't answer. Hell she didn't even have one.

"Do you realize how many people you've hurt? Not just me and the kids, but others too. Our parents, Shawn, Vince. Lots of people at work have lost total respect for you. Some think I'm nuts for staying with you," Hunter sighed deeply. "I'm starting to believe it too."

Nicole gasped. "What are you trying to say Hunter?" she whispered.

"I'm saying I need to get out of this house. I don't even know why I decided to take time off. It's like I can't stand to be around you right now, or even look at you." The 13-time champ said as he walked into the living room and grabbed his keys.

"Where are you going?" Nicole asked, choking back tears. She didn't want her kids to see her cry.

"I'm going to a hotel until I find a place to live," Hunter whispered grabbing his already packed suitcase.

"A place to live? You're moving out? You're just going to leave like that?" All of the questions just flew out of Nicole's mouth without warning. So didn't know what to think.

"I thought it would be easier if I moved instead and left you the house." Hunter bent down and picked up Carmyn.

"Where you goin daddy?" she asked.

"Don't worry I'll be back sweetheart." Hunter said placing a kiss on her cheek.

"You're leavin?" Jason cried.

"Only for a little while. It won't be long."

"Not as long as mommy was gone?" he asked.

"I'll still see you everyday, I just won't be sleeping here."

"Why?" Carmyn asked impatiently.

"I'll explain it to you soon baby."

Nicole watched in tears as her husband said his goodbyes to his children. It was heartbreaking. Hunter was leaving because of her. This was all her fault.

"See ya later kids." Hunter said walking out of the door.

"Bye daddy," Carmyn waved sadly.

Jason just ran up to his run without a word.

"Baby, stay here, okay?" Nicole said to Carmyn.

The little girl nodded.

Nicole ran outside to the Hummer, Hunter was putting his belongings in.

"Please don't do this," she pleaded. "How many times do I have to say I'm sorry? I really am Paul. You make it seem like I don't care, but I do. I know I fucked up. I wish I could take it back, but I can't. What do I have to do for you to trust me again?"

Nicole grabbed Hunter by the shirt and buried her face into his chest. He didn't want to do this, he really didn't, but he had no idea what else to do.

"I'm sorry," he whispered into her hair. "I just gotta do this for me. Please understand where I'm coming from in this, babe."

"I'm trying to hard." she sobbed.

Hunter lifted Nicole's chin up and place a tender kiss on her lips. "I love you," he said.

The former Women's champion could barely say it back. Her heart was stuck in her throat. "I love you too."

Hunter place one last kiss on her lips, before backing up and walking to his car.

Nicole wanted to say something, anything to make him stay, but she knew it wouldn't work. There was nothing she could do.

The Hummer pulled out of the driveway slowly. This was killing Hunter, he couldn't hold back the tears any longer. _Was he really doing this? Was he really leaving the place he called home, where his family was?_ There was no turning back now, his mind was made up. The couple just needed to be apart for awhile. It was for the best.

Nicole watched as Hunter left the driveway and out of sight. She stood there for the longest time, staring at the spot the Hummer just was. She looked down at her small baby bump and held her stomach. There was a little life inside of there. A life that she and hopefully her husband created. Deep down inside, Nicole knew the truth. The weeks didn't match up. Bret was the father.

Deep down, Hunter kind of had a feeling it wasn't his too. But there was nothing to say...what could he say? He had already told his wife he was leaving if the baby wasn't his. He just didn't know it would be this hard.

Hunter drove around, for what seemed like hours. He knew what hotel he was going to, he just didn't want to go there just yet. All he would do when he got there, was sit up in his room, alone. That would torture him even more. He needed to go somewhere, where there was people. He needed a crowd. Just not a crowd of wrestling fans. They would all be asking the same question. He'd mostly punch someone in the face, and there you go, more chaos that could go in the news.

There was a bar just outside of Hartford, CT, Hunter could go to. If there was ever a time he needed a drink, it would be now.

* * *

The King of Kings had been at the bar for a good hour now, almost drinking a whole bottle of Absolut Vodka. He was definitely feeling the alcohol in his system. In that hour, there was this blonde bombshell, that kept looking his way. It had been a long time since 'The Game' had been in the "dating" scene. Well he wasn't technically single, since he wasn't divorce or even filed the divorce papers. So it had been awhile since any other female, besides Nicole, had looked at Hunter in "that" way. He could tell she was attracted to him. But he didn't know how to go about it. Should he say something to her first? Let the blonde come to him? Or just ignore it and let it pass?

Why was he even thinking like this? He was still a married man. He still had the ring on his finger. Hunter didn't want to do the same thing Nicole did. He was truly committed to her. _"Was Nicole wearing her wedding ring when she was screwing Hart?" _Hunter thought to himself. "Dammit," he said banging his head on the table. He really needed to stop torturing himself like this. Why would he think of something like that? It would just make things worse.

"Excuse me?" a feminine voice said behind him.

Hunter looked up and saw the same blonde girl, that had been staring at him the entire night, standing over him.

"Um...hi. May I help you?" he asked.

"I saw you sitting over here by yourself and just wanted to know, would you like some company?" she asked.

"No it's okay, I'm fine. Thanks anyway." Hunter answered.

"Oh come on," the blonde said sitting down next to Hunter. "How is a hot guy like yourself, all alone tonight?"

Hunter shrugged. "Just am tonight."

"Well I'm going to keep you company," the blonde smiled.

"Really you don't have to-" Hunter started.

"No I want to. Really it's no trouble."

Hunter knew he couldn't win this argument. No point in trying. Besides what harm could be done by letting this beautiful talk to him and keep him company?

* * *

"So it was all Michelle?" Amy asked through the phone.

"Yeah apparently it was. I need to talk to this girl." Nicole replied.

"What do you mean you need to talk to her?"

"I want to know why? What the hell did I ever do to her? I've been nothing but nice to her, all these years."

"Really Nicole, you don't need anymore stress and drama. Just let it go. Vince already took care of it."

"All he did was fire her. And Mark dumped her. She got the easy way out."

Amy sighed. Nicole was partly right, Michelle did get the easy way out...but still.

"I just don't think its a good idea." Amy said.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." Nicole promised.

* * *

**My creative mind was flowing freely today, so I just had to post another chapter. Hope everyone enjoys it!  
**

**Hunter has left home and is now at a bar with a hot blonde. Nicole wants to talk to Michelle. Face-to-face possibly? **

**Please read & review!  
**


	26. Author's Note

Just wanted to let you guys know, I have a poll up on my profile for Blast From the Past. Please go vote!

A new chapter will be up soon.


End file.
